If Only
by mizfab
Summary: If only Bella waited for Jacob before jumping off the cliff. How different would her life be? The story is better than the summary, i swear. Read and Review puhlease :D *Epilogue is up *
1. Chapter 1: Jumping and Kissing

**Chapter 1**

I peered down the cliff into the dark sea water. Do I really want to do this? Jump blindly from the edge of a cliff into the sea with a storm on the way? I gulped. Can I do this? Risk my life just to hear _his_ voice in my head. Crazy, huh. I spread my arms apart as if I was about to fly. _Let me hear your voice again, Edward._

"Bella!" My eyes popped open. That wasn't the voice I wanted to hear. I spun around. Jacob. He's running towards me now. I'm just standing here waiting for him like a child caught stealing a cookie. Jacob catch up to me and grabbed my arms with his large hands.

"Are you insane?! Trying to jump into that raging sea? You'll drown!" He shouted. I flicker my gaze to his eyes and I could see the mixture of concern, worry and anger in it. I suddenly felt extremely guilty for making Jacob feel like this and my vision is starting to get clouded with tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just.." I couldn't form a full sentence as I start to break down and the tears keep falling. Jacob wrapped his strong arms around me and clutched me to his chest trying to calm down my sobs and tears. I raised my arms to hug him back. Between my sobs, I could hear Jacob making soothing noises while rubbing my back up and down. "It's okay, Bells, I'm here. Please stop crying."

After a few minutes, my sobs died down. I pulled away from Jake, flushing crimson red. I look up when I felt his fingers brush my cheek and met his gaze.

"Bella, will you tell me what's eating you inside?" Jacob said in a soft voice, his eyes pleading. I tried to look away but failed miserably. I decide to open up to him.

"I'm just-sniff-so frustrated. With _him _leaving just like that and you getting hurt because of me. If you, you die I-I.." I wasn't able to finish the terrifying thought. Jacob lifts my chin up so our eyes met and I bit my lip as I saw the determination in his dark eyes.

"That leech-sorry-_Edward _doesn't deserve your tears for what he did, you understand?" He said in his husky voice. "And I'm not getting hurt, Bella. I heal fast. You shouldn't worry about me."

He moves his thumb to my lower lip and pulls it from between my teeth. "Besides, I'll rip my heart out if I must just to see and hear that smile and laughter of yours back."

I couldn't help but smile "You shouldn't say things like that, Jacob Black. I don't want you to make a hole in your chest just to see a few muscles in work." I teased.

His laughter boomed over the cliff and contagious as it was, I grinned too. "Come on, let's go home. Charlie's probably waiting for me." We walked towards Jacob's house, our fingers intertwined.

The ride home was quite but Jacob had one of his arm draped across my shoulder, providing me with warmth. Minutes later, we were in front of my house. I didn't want to leave just yet and I could sense neither did Jacob. Suddenly, he crushed me against his chest, resting his cheek on top of my hair. I closed my eyes, saving the feeling.

I felt his arms slackened and he pulled away from me. Panic, I captured his face with my palms. I didn't want us to end here.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob asked, confused. I shook my head, summing up my courage to do what I planned on doing. Jacob held my wrists with his large hands.

"Bells come on. Is something bothering you?" he asked again.

"Shush, Jacob." He was even more confused by now, if that was possible.

I took a deep breath and slowly lean forward, closing our distance. Jacob's eyes went wide, mouth slightly agape. I had to control myself from laughing at his reaction.

"B-Bella?" He stuttered. I shushed him again. Finally, my lips reached his. Jacob hesitated for a second but he kissed me back with all the passion he had in him, leaving me breathless.

After what seems like an eternity, we pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Oh man," Jacob breathed, "Why did you just kissed me, Bella?"

Now is the time to be honest. My hands still cupping his face, I started talking "Ever since he left me, I started feeling this hole in my chest whenever I thought about him and the Cullens. My friends started getting frustrated with me; even my dad threatens to send me back to Renee."

"But-" he tried to interrupt but I just continue.

"You were there for me, Jacob. You never gave up on me even when I act like some lifeless zombie. I could feel my heart repairing itself when I'm with you. I trust you with all my life so I decided to give us a try," I paused to take a breath "That is, if you still want me."

He laughed. Something I didn't expect for him to do right now. "If I still want you? Isabella Swan, you're the only thing I want most in this world." Jacob grinned and I couldn't help but smile as well. He then proceeds to embrace me with one of his bear hugs.

"Jake…need…air!" I gasped out.

"Woops," He grinned again and let me go.

"Well, I have to go now. Call me when you get back from your patrol, okay?"

"Sure will, shortie," Jacob teased and ruffling my hair.

I mock a gasp "Hey, I am not short. You're the one that's freakishly tall!" I pretend to be offended but end up grinning anyways. "Goodnight."

"Love you, Bells," He whispered.

I paused.

"Love you too, Jacob."


	2. Chapter 2: Cuddling and Nightmares

**Chapter 2**

When I got home, I could see seating at the kitchen table drinking one of his canned beers. "Dad?" I called out. His head snapped up. "Bella? Where have you been?"

"Uh, I hang out at Jacob's. How's Harry, dad?" I asked.

"He, uh, died," Charlie sighed and took a swing at his beer.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry dad." Harry was Charlie's close friend. He must be so upset. Charlie scratched his head.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how his kids are doing. Poor Seth, he's only fourteen." He took another swing of his beer.

"When's the funeral?"

"Probably tomorrow," Charlie answered.

"I'm going to bed now. You're gonna be okay, right?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to finish my beer." I nodded and headed for my room.

I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. My eyelids felt heavy but I couldn't sleep. I thought about what happened today. I tried to jump off a cliff alone and Jacob and I went from best friends to dating each other.

Jacob.

I glanced at my alarm clock. 12 a.m. Jacob would still be patrolling. I'm really worried about him. I hope he'll never find Victoria, even if that'll put my life at stake. I just can't have Jacob hurt over me or worse, leave me after realizing what a pain in the butt I have been to him.

If he ever leaves me, I'll die. I would die of a hole in my chest that can never be repaired again.

I realized. I can't live without Jacob. He's my sun that shines trough the cloud of grieves that Edward had behind. Jacob's my only one. I love him. Never like the way I loved Edward but they're both different person with different personalities. And right now, I love Jacob more than life itself. He's not perfect, he has his weakness but every living human makes mistakes. I smiled and closed my eyes and let sleep overcome my conscious.

I woke up feeling extremely hot and sweaty. That's odd. I swore just yesterday the weather was freezing. I turned around and my nose connected with something hard. Okay, what is in my bed? I opened my eyes and gasped.

Jacob! I sat up and stared down at him. He was sleeping and occasionally snoring. In my bed. How did he get here? More importantly, how did he get passed Charlie to sleep in my bed?

"Jake," I whispered. Nothing. "Jacob!" I said more loudly. Still nothing.

"Jacob Black, wake up!" I poked him in the ribs.

His eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, head turning everywhere.

"Huh? What? Where's the danger?" His voice thick with sleep. I tried to stifle a giggle at his cute face.

"There's no danger, Jacob. I want to talk to you," I explained. He relaxed visibly and lay back down on my bed. "Can't it wait till morning?" He mumbled.

"It _is _morning, Jacob." I said, poking him again.

"Stop poking me, will you?"

Poke. "I won't stop until you tell me what are you doing in my bed?" poke, poke.

He grabbed my wrist, trying to stop me from poking him.

"Fine, fine." Huffed, sitting up. I grinned triumphly.

"I finished my patrol around 3 a.m. I was extremely tired and I miss you so I sneaked into your room through your window." He said.

I don't know if should feel angry at him for sneaking in or flattered because he missed me even though we were apart for only a few hours.

"I'll take that as a flattery, Jacob." I said, grinning. "What time is it, anyways?"

Jacob moved his head to the left where my alarm clock is.

"5. Great, just-" he paused midway to give a great big yawn, "two hours of sleep".

Jacob looked up at me and I stared into his dark brown eyes. I suddenly remembered my musings before I went to sleep. I leaned down until our faces are only inches apart.

"I love you so much, Jacob Black." I whispered to him. He just grinned widely back and I knew he loves me just as much. Maybe more. He leaned up to capture my lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

We broke apart with smile on our faces. Jacob was practically glowing. My heart swells as I realized he's glowing because of me. For once, I was the reason for someone's happiness.

I laid my head on Jacob's chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked.

"I can think of _something_ I want to do today," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. I blushed and smacked his chest.

"Other than that."

" I don't know. Do you wanna go to Harry's funeral?"

"As much as I want to be there for Charlie, I don't think Leah's gonna like my presence very much," I said, cringing.

"Good point. I don't like funerals anyways. How about we just take a walk down the beach?" he suggested.

"Cool. I do need some fresh air," I murmured. Jacob's warmth and husky voice was lulling me to sleep and I welcome it happily.

Just before I drift to dreamland, I felt Jacob pressing his lips to my head, whispering goodnight. It was technically morning but I didn't bother to correct him.

_It was dark and I was somewhere in the woods. I couldn't see exactly, I can smell the woody scent. Am I all alone here? I stretched my hands in front of me, walking blindly in the darkness of the forest. I heard a low grumbling sound behind me. I spun around and saw a pair of eyes glowing, staring at me. I knew those eyes anywhere. "Jacob?" my voice echoed in the forest. _

_I took a step closer. "Jake?" Just as sudden as he came, he ran away, leaving me all alone. I panicked. "Jacob? Jacob?! Wait—don't go, please!" I ran as fast as I could in the darkness, chasing after the giant wolf. "Jacob!", I yelled. "Please-please don't leave me. I need you!" my voice was hoarse from the screaming. Still running, I tripped over a root and fell on the forest floor. Jacob was nowhere in sight now. Tears streamed down my face as I curled up in a ball, willing for my sun to come back and shine upon me. "Jacob, please. I love you. Don't leave me," I silently pleaded._


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob's POV: Comforting

**gosh, I'm so sorry i didn't insert any author note at the first chapter. I'm new to this. Gomenasai!And enjoy my story :D **

**Chapter 3**

Jacob's POV

I was in absolute haven. Bella was lying beside me—scratch that—on top of me, her head resting on my chest and her arms clutching at my sides tightly. I looked down at her face and I was in awe.

I've never seen anyone more beautiful than her. She always looks so much peaceful when she's sleeping and free from worries. I don't know how that leech can leave an angle behind, broken hearted. I felt my blood boil at the thought of the bloodsucker hurting my Bella. Calm down, Black. You don't want any accidents happening with Bella in your arms.

But then again, if that filthy leech never left Bella, she wouldn't be in my arms right now. I grinned smugly. Your loss is my gain, Cullen. My train of thoughts was interrupted by a whimpering noise.

I glanced down at Bella and her peaceful face was replaced with pain and sorrow. Her brows are knitted together, the edges of her mouth slid downwards and her tiny hands were balled into a fist at my chest.

I was about to shook her awake but then I heard her whispering—pleading—something. "Jacob." Wait, was that my name? Is she dreaming of me? Apart of me wants to save her from her nightmare but another part of me wants to keep listening to her.

"Jacob, please, I love you. Don't leave me," Bella pleaded again. Tears are starting to fall down her cheeks.

My heart bursts with nothing but love for my sweet Bella but at the same time, sadness wells up within me. She dreamt I was leaving her.

"Bella, honey. Wake up, it's just a dream," I whispered to her and almost immediately her eyes flew open.

"Jacob?" she called. I sat up and pulled her to my chest while rubbing her back.

"Shh, honey, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

Bella clutched at my waist tightly, sniffing loudly.

"Promise me you won't leave me like—." My face hardened. I knew who she was talking about and I spun her around to face me. She bowed her head to avoid my gaze.

"Look at me, Bella." I ordered gently and she did. I gazed into her brown orbs before continuing.

"For months I saw you and that leech together and when he left you I saw you broke down for months too. Now that I've finally got to know you love me the way I love you, what makes you think I'll let you go like that?"

She bit her lip and broke our gaze.

"I don't know—I, just think maybe—this is all too good to be true," she spoke.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her senselessly. I pulled her chin up a little and said "Well, let me show you this is nothing but real." She looked confused for a little while before comprehension dawn in her eyes and she smiled that shy smile of hers.

I can't resist the urge any longer. I leaned down and crushed her lips with mine.

I tried to deepen the kiss but Bella pulled away immediately. Shit, did I cross a line or something? My confusion must be evident on my face because Bella smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"As much as I want to continue our little make-out session, Charlie's going to wake up in half an hour." She said. I could only smile sheepishly back at her.

"I guess I have to go now. See you at my house later?"

"Sure will. Bye."

"Love you," I said, before leaning in to give her a quick peck on her lips.

"Love you more," she smiled.

I grinned widely the moment I heard her say those words all the way until I arrived back at Billy's house.

Fortunately, Billy was still asleep so I didn't have to explain why I was acting like a fool in love, which I am anyways.

I entered my small room and collapsed on my bed. Bella loves me. _Bella _loves _me._ I am the luckiest man—er, part man—on earth right now. I replayed our kiss over and over again until I fell asleep.

***********

I woke up with a tingling sensation on my lips. I popped one eye open and I could make out an outline of a face. I opened both eyes and there was the object of my affection grinning down at me.

I sat up and grinned back. "Sorry, I was thinking of you and fell asleep."

"Don't be. You need to sleep more. Those eye bags under your eyes are horrible," she said.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have my love here," I smiled.

"Who? Me or yourself? Your ego is so big sometimes it looks like your in love with yourself" she teased.

"Hey! I do not have a big ego! I'm just proud with who I am" I said, puffing out my chest. She laughed and her laughter sounds like bells to my ear. That's where I got her nickname by the way.

"Now get up you big baby. We've got a beach waiting for us," she ordered while pushing my back. Seeing how strong I am compared to her, I didn't budge a bit and she huffed in exasperation.

I like teasing Bella. When she's annoyed or frustrated, she always makes this cute little pout by sticking out her lower lip and brows furrowed. She's doing it right now. I'm so tempted to kiss her right now but she won't appreciate it if I did.

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going. Just give me 10 minutes to shower," I said, getting up from my bed.

"Yay!" Bella beamed at me before walking out of my room. I sighed. What I'd do for this girl—no, woman. I am head over heels for her and I'd risk my life just to be with her.

I sighed again and close the bathroom door behind me. Bella's going to be the death of me.

********************************************

**chapter 3 finished. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? :D**

**thanks for reading. Chapter 4 still writing  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Teasing and Walking

**yay, the fourth chapter! **

**thank you to everyone who has read my story :D**

**hugs and kisses to you ;)**

***********************  
**

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

I went to the living room and sat on Jacob's couch, waiting for him to shower. Hmm, shower. Jacob in a shower. Jacob _naked _in a shower with water cascading down his toned—stop it, Bella. Never think about Jacob Black naked. He's too sexy and yummy; I just want to—**stop it!**

"_Ehem"_

I whipped around and nearly had a heart attack. There he was, sexy Jacob standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt my jaw dropped and he looked at me, amused.

"A nickel for your thoughts, Bella?" he grinned. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I looked away trying to hide my obvious embarrassment.

"No—I--just--you--wet--towel!" Great. Now I'm stuttering, so much for Jacob's amusement. He laughed loudly.

"I'm just to hot for you to handle, huh?" he teased and flexing his biceps. I couldn't help but laugh.

"There you go again, complimenting yourself. Go and put something on, Jacob," I ushered him.

"Admit it, you just love shirtless Jacob," he said while winking at me. I laughed again.

"Fine, I love you shirtless, whatever. No go! Find some decent clothing." I said, smiling. He winked at me again and strutted to his bedroom. I laughed out loud at his antics.

It's been a long time since I've laugh like this, feeling carefree and full of life. Jacob always knew how to bring Carefree Bella out of myself. That's what I love so much about him. He's so cheerful, so bright, making anybody around him feel happy. _Just like the sun._

I smiled. He's _my _sun.

"I'm ready." I turned around and Jacob was all dressed. I walked towards him, grabbing his hand in mine. Hand in hand, finger intertwined, we walked out of Jacob's house into his Rabbit.

*************

Around 10 minutes later, we arrived at La Push Beach. _Our _beach. As soon as my feet landed on the soft sand, the salty air entered my nose. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"You just love this beach, huh." I turned to my side and saw Jacob wearing the same expression as mine.

"Yeah, it reminds me of you and everyone at La Push." I said. Jacob took my hand and we walked aimlessly.

"You want to know what reminds _me _of _you?_" he asked.

"What?"

"Bells. Whenever I hear bells chiming, your face always crosses my mind," he said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Aww, Jake. That's so sweet but why bells? Do I look like it or something?" I asked and he laughed.

"No, Bella. Your laugh, it sounds like bells. So peaceful, so together."

I bit my lip crushed my body to his, my arms snaking around his waist.

"You're so sweet, Jake." I murmured. I felt his chest vibrate with laughter and his lips kissing my head.

I was enjoying Jake's warmth when I heard someone shouting my name. I lifted my head up and saw Mike Newton with Lauren and Jessica behind him. I groaned, loud enough for Jacob to hear because he laughed afterwards.

I broke out of Jacob's embrace when Mike jogged up to us.

"Hey Bella! Didn't know you were here. What are you doing here?" he asked enthusiastically. His eyes drifted to my side and saw Jacob. Immediately his eyes narrowed to slits, shooting daggers at Jacob.

"Who are you? What were you doing with Bella?" he tried to sound dangerous but Jacob just cleared his throat.

"Uh, Mike. This is, uh, my boyfriend, Jacob Black," I introduced. Jacob sticks his right hand out to shake but Mike did nothing but glared at him.

"Listen, pal, I know who you are and I know where you live," Mike threatened Jacob. At least I thought he was threatening. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You were spying on me? Dude, get a life," Jacob said. I knew he was teasing but Mike took this seriously. His face went red and looked ready explode.

"Are looking for a problem?! I have friends that will gladly 'take care of you'!" he spat. Jacob didn't even blink an eye.

"Naw, don't bother. I have Bella here taking care of all my needs," he said calmly while putting his hand on my waist. Mike looked murderous. I saw he drew back his hand to punch Jacob. I stepped in front of him and Mike aborted his 'punch Jacob and breaks his hand in the process' plan.

"Uh, Jacob. Let me talk to Mike for a moment." I said.

"What?! Why?"

"It's ok, I just need to talk to him," I assured him and Mike shot Jacob a smug look before walking after me.

When my toes reached the waves, I turned around and Mike was looking at me eagerly.

"Mike, what is your problem?"

"What do you mean?" he tried to play innocent. I'm bored of his games.

"I know you're jealous of Jacob but he's my boyfriend. You're my friend too so I'd appreciate if you don't try looking for a fight with him," I asked nicely. Mike looked angry again.

"_He_ was the one who's looking for a fight, not me! And why won't you just give me a chance to be your boyfriend too?!"

"Because of this! You get mad and jealous over nothing and treat me like I'm a trophy! I like you Mike, but as a friend!" I said to him. I saw his jaw clenched.

"Fine Bella, whatever!" he shouted. Suddenly, his expression changed and before I could figure out what, Mike grabbed my face with his hands and smashed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened and I tried and failed to push him away. I felt his tongue pushed into my mouth. I panicked and my arms were flailing around, trying to stop this..this.._mouth rape!_.. The next thing I knew, Mike was sent flying by a raging Jacob and horrified gaps from Jessica and Lauren.

_crap._

******************************


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting and Diving

**yay, chapter 5 is done :D**

**enjoy!**

****************************  
**

**Chapter 5**

"You son of a—" Mike started to curse but Jacob grabbed him by his front shirt and lifted Mike off his feet.

"Who do you think you are?! Kissing _my_ girlfriend?!" Jacob shouted right at Mike's face. I saw Jake's body started to tremble and I ran to him. As much as I hated Mike right now, I don't want him to be killed by werewolf Jacob.

"Jake, stop it! It's okay, I'm okay. Calm down!" I said, touching his arm that was holding Mike's shirt. Instantly, Jacob relaxed and dropped Mike to the ground. He turned to me and cupped my face in his large palms.

"Honey, are you sure you okay?" he whispered softly. I nodded and gave a peck on his lips. Jacob dropped my face and turned back to Mike who was cradling his bruised jaw.

"If you come near Bella again I will not hesitate to shred you to pieces, got it?!"

Mike wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth and ran to his car. Jessica and Lauren glared at me before running after Mike. I sighed. There goes my social circle.

I glanced at Jacob and he was now sitting on the sand, still scowling. I plopped down beside him and looked at his face. He wasn't looking back at me. Something was definitely wrong.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. He huffed and continued to scowl.

"Jake, if it's about Mike, forget about him. He's already stupid to begin with." When Jacob didn't even glance at me, I became annoyed and worried at the same time. Then, an idea clicked in my head.

"Come on, where's the sexy, masculine Jacob that I know? The one that always laughs and never pouts like a baby, even when he is being one?" I teased and nudged him gently with my shoulders.

That did the trick. A smile slowly formed on his lips and soon laughter follows. He looked down at me and I grinned at him. He draped an arm over my shoulders and pulled my close. I gladly snuggled with him.

"You, Bella, know just how to lift my mood, don't you?" he laughed.

"I was influenced by you, of all people," I said and Jacob laughed again. I savored this moment with him. Cuddling with Jacob is now my most favorite thing to do.

We decided to go home when our stomachs grumbled. Since he hasn't restocked his food ingredients, Jacob drove to my house where I will be cooking lunch. Charlie and Billy will spend the day at the Clearwater's so we didn't have to worry much about our fathers.

I dug around in my refrigerator and cooked whatever food I found in there while Jacob sat on the kitchen chair, watching me. I don't really like anyone watching me so I got nervous.

I was frying the fish fillets when I finally confronted Jacob.

"Can you please stop staring? You're making me jittery," I said. He chuckled.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful. I can't keep my eyes of you."

I blushed a deep red color. "Well, then try not to because when I get nervous I— OUCH!!"

Instead of finishing what I wanted to say, I yelped loudly when my elbow connected to the pan.

"Damn it, that freaking hurts," I muttered while shoving my arm to the stream of cold tap water. Jacob got up and hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

I spun around and patted his cheek, "S'okay, Jake. Just a little burn. Now sit down before I set this house aflame." I said. He laughed a throaty laugh and did as I said.

A few minutes later, lunch was ready to be served. At this rate, Jacob had already snoozed at the couch, bored.

"Lunch's ready!" I hollered. Jacob's ears perked up and he ran to the dining table.

"Oh boy, oh boy! Food! Better yet, Bella's cooking!"

I can only laugh in amusement as I watch Jacob stuff his face with fish fillet, mashed potatoes and lasagna.

"Waddoyao wannno fo afer fis?" he asked with his mouth full. I raised my eyebrow at him. He swallowed audibly before repeating.

"What do you want to do after this?"

I paused and thought for a moment.

"Well, you _did _promised me cliff-diving so how about that?"

Jacob frowned and dropped his fork.

"Bella, cliff-diving is extremely dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"I won't! You'll be around and I'm safe with you!" I pleaded.

"Bells, there's more exciting stuff to do than this." His voice sounded serious by now. But I didn't care. I wanted cliff-diving and I'm going to have it.

"But I don't want to do other stuff! Please, Jake. For me?" I pleaded again and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

Apparently it worked because then Jacob groaned and rubbed his face with his palm.

"Fine, but just once! Then we'll go straight back."

I smiled the widest smile and pecked his lips before shoving food down my mouth quickly. Bad idea. I instantly choked and Jake patted my back, laughing.

"Easy, Bella, you have to live first before you can go diving," he teased. I glared at him teasingly and ate the rest of my lunch.

I climbed out of Jacob's Rabbit and inhaled the salty air. I grabbed my backpack and beamed at Jacob. He smiled helplessly and led the way towards the cliff.

I quickly peeled out of my cover up khaki shorts, which left me only wearing a white tank top and blue surfer shorts. I decided not to wear a bikini considering first, the weather and second, I don't want Jacob to see _that _much skin of me yet.

I glanced to the back and Jacob had already stripped out of his jumper. We walked to the edge of the cliff and peered down to the sea below.

Memories of my last attempt to cliff dive alone hit me. Edward's voice was like a drug to me back then. I would risk my life just to hear it. But now, it's different, _I'm_ different. I have Jacob by my side, which helped me picked up the pieces.

Jacob must have noticed I spaced out and thought about Edward. He turned me around and rubbed my arms soothingly.

"Are you sure about this, Bells?" he asked me, worried. I smiled warmly at him.

"Of course, Jacob. I've been waiting for this forever." I answered. He gave me a nervous smile. I took his hand in mine and gripped it tightly. Then, I heard it.

_Bella, no! Don't you dare jump!_

"You ready?"

_Isabella Swan, stop this madness!_

"As ready as I've ever been."

_NOO!!_

We ran a short distance before jumping into the air, hand in hand. I literally felt like I was flying, soaring in the air.

"**Woo Hoo!!"**

"**Banzai!!"**

I let out a scream of pure ecstasy and Jacob shouted a Japanese word. How did he know it, anyways?

We landed in the sea water with a loud splash. Instantly I felt the coldness of the sea, like a thousand of needles poking at my skin. I propelled upwards with my legs as hard as I could. My head broke to the surface and I took gulps of air.

Jacob followed me soon, his shaggy hair dripping wet and framing his face. It reminds me of a wet dog.

He eyed me for a second before swimming in my direction.

"You okay?" he asked. I just nodded. I can barely talk with my teeth chattering.

"Oh right, you're cold. Come here."

I swam to his opened arms and I felt warm straight away. Another I thing I love so much about Jacob, his _inhumanly _body heat. He's like a giant cuddly teddy bear. _My_ teddy bear, mind you.

"Yeah, I know I'm just too cuddable to resist but let's go to the shore before you turn into a popsicle," he teased and laughed. I pulled away from his and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, lead the way, Mr. Egotastic," I teased back and he laughed loudly.

I swam to his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gladly swam for the both of us. Knowing me, I would probably get my foot wrapped around seaweed or something and drown if I swim alone.

My heart and mind was soaring, partly from the adrenaline rush but most because I had let Edward go. He can no longer occupy my mind all the time. I was free, free to love without any regrets or guilt.

**************************************************


	6. Chapter 6: Jacob's POV: Missing

**I really hope like this chapter. It was so unplanned. Enjoy!**

**And big thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story :D**

*************************************  
**

**Chapter 6**

Jacob's POV

When we reached the shore, Bella and I changed into our spare clothes. I stripped off of my wet t-shirt and held my shorts, ready to slip them down.

"Wait, Jacob! Stop!" Bella screamed. She startled the heck out of me and I fell face down on the sand. In the distance I heard her giggled. I groaned and rolled over.

"Bella, what is it? Can you please not scream like that again?" I looked up to her since I was still laying down. She crouched down beside me and smiled shyly.

"Sorry Jake but you can't just strip naked like that. You'll get arrested for being in the nude in public," she teased. I laughed and sat up.

"Come on Bells, there's no one around and I could change in just a second."

Bella bit her lip, a habit of hers that I found very cute, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What about me? I don't want any bits of me flashed at strangers."

God, why did she have to say that? Now I have to cope with the mental images she provided. I cleared my throat and looked around. Where could Bella change without some pervert stalking her? Ah, the forest!

"I know! You can change in the forest. Nobody ever goes there in this weather," I suggested. Bella frowned even more.

"But what if some random guy on a hike saw me topless or something? I'd never live with that!"

Good god, Bella. Are you trying to kill me with the mental images you're flashing me? Breathe in, breathe out. Ok, think. What should I do so some random guy on a hike won't see her change?

"I'll watch out for you," I suggested. She raised her eyebrows at this. "Don't worry, I won't peek," I assured her. She grinned and nodded happily.

Bella grabbed her change of clothes and stalked off towards the woods. I followed behind her.

We went behind a large tree where no one but the god above can see us.

"Turn around." Bella ordered. "And no peeking or I'll kill you."

I laughed at clasped my hands around my eyes. I heard rustlings behind me and couldn't help but think that Bella is naked behind me. Control Jacob, control yourself.

"Done!"

I spun around and she was all covered up in her hoodie and jeans. I grinned at her and she grinned back. All of a sudden, she clasped her hands around her eyes. I was confused for a moment until she spoke.

"It's your turn to change, remember?"

"oh..OH, right!" she laughed and I hurriedly slid down my wet shorts and put on my dry boxers and jeans. I turned around and walked towards her. I pulled her hands from her eyes and looked into her brown eyes.

Bella looked back at me and I saw something different in her orbs. No, not just her eyes. Her smile and her laughter too. It's almost as if..as if..she was free.

I cupped her face and spoke gently, "You look different, Bells."

"Yeah, the wet dog look doesn't flatter you either."

I chuckled at her remark but I turned serious back.

"Not that, honey. It's your eyes, your smile, everything about you changed after that dive. You didn't hit your head or something, did you?"

It was her turn to chuckle but just like me, she turned serious back. Bella grabbed my wrists and smiled softly up at me.

"I've let him go, Jacob. Forever, for good."

I gaped at her. I knew exactly who she meant but I didn't thought she would get over him. I closed the distance between us and kissed her passionately, silently telling her 'thank you'.

We broke apart and headed towards my car, grinning like a mad man. Of course, I _was _a mad man at the moment but I couldn't care less.

I drove to Bella's house, chatting and teasing each other on the way. Unfortunately for me, we arrived at her house faster than I liked.

Bella turned to me and asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

I thought for a moment. Sure, I'd like to come inside, heck, I'd go anywhere she wants as long as I get to be with her but I remembered Billy, and I probably should check how he's doing.

"Sorry honey, I can't. I have to check on Billy, see if he's alright," I said to her. Bella smiled gently and kissed me quickly.

"That's okay. Call me tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Bye."

She opened the door and walked down her driveway to the front door. As I sat there watching her, I suddenly felt _**it, **_bringing me down from my high, punching me straight in the gut.

I felt danger lurking its way up. I took a shuddering breath. No, it can't be. I didn't smell any vampires around and there's hardly any burglary case here in Forks. I cast one last glance at Bella's house before driving off.

I drove back to La Push, trying to shake off the feeling but it still mingled there.

_Come on, Jacob. Nothing's gonna happen to Bella. She probably would just trip over nothing like always._

I hoped and prayed that the sense of danger was just Bella being Bella.

************************************

After chatting with Billy for a few minutes, I went to my room and flopped down on my too-small-for-a-werewolf bed. I suddenly felt exhausted so I decided to sleep, dreaming of Bella as always.

*************************************

"Jacob!"

"Jacob, get up!" I groaned and rolled away from the voice that was intruding my sleep.

"Jacob Black, wake up right now!" All of a sudden, I fell on the floor with a loud thud. I sat up, ready to attack whoever dared to wake me up. Instead of seeing an annoyed Billy, I saw a worried looking Sam. I scrambled up to face him.

"Sam, wha-? What's wrong?"

Sam looked at me wearing a worried and horrified expression. Now _I _was starting to get nervous.

"Jacob, it's Bella!"

Bella? My Bella? Wha—what happened??

I grabbed Sam by his arms and shook him.

"What is it? What's wrong with her? Tell me she's okay!"

Sam looked down sadly and I felt chills ran through my veins.

"The rest of the pack is waiting for you. We'll search for her together."

Wait, search? Bella's missing?! Oh god, oh GOD. Please don't let anything happen to her, don't let that leech find her. That _leech_!! A big chance she was behind this. My blood boiled and I ran out of the house not caring the sad expressions the pack was giving me. I phased, ripping my clothes off and ran to Bella's house.

This couldn't be true. Maybe Sam was just playing a horrible prank on me. Maybe when I get there, I'll see her laughing at my naïve-ness. _I'm not lying, Jacob. I'll never lie about something like this, _I heard Sam thought. I growled and sped up. I felt the rest of the pack phased, but they stayed silent.

I reached the woods near Bella's backyard. I walked around silently and saw police cars and people from the neighborhood gathered in front of her house. _No, this must be some kind of a sick joke_.

I phased back and something nudged me from behind. I turned and Sam handed me the pants that was in his mouth. I took it from him and put it on. I sneaked through the back door and ran towards her room.

_Please Bella, let me see you in there, sleeping on your bed._

I slammed her door open. The sight in front of me made me fall to my knees.

Her window was broken, study desk turned over, mattress slipped from the bed and—and—her once blue wall was splattered with blood. _Oh god, Bella. Oh god, oh god._

Sam appeared behind me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We have to find her now, Jacob. There's a big possibility she ran to the woods and we can find her quicker."

I nodded numbly before jumping down from Bella's broken window. I ran to the woods and phased, once again ripping Sam's pants.

_Don't worry Jacob, we'll find her._

I took a deep breath and set myself straight. The pack and I followed her faint scent.

_Hang on, Bella honey. I'm coming._

_*****************************_

**So what do you think?  
**

**The last few scenes weren't even planned so it was a bit crappish**

**:D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Attacked

**Hi guys! This chapter is from Bella's point of view and it takes place after Jacob drops off Bella at her house.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**********************************  
**

**Chapter 7**

Bella's POV

"Do you want to come in?" I asked Jacob. He looked dazed for a second before replying my question.

"I'm sorry, honey, I can't. I have to check on Billy, see how he's doing," he answered, his face looked regretful. How cute. I smiled gently and leaned in to kiss him.

"It's okay. Call me tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Bye."

I smiled at him again and climbed out of his car. I walked down the driveway. Charlie wasn't home yet, which is good. He would freak out if he finds out I went cliff-diving.

I locked the door behind me and walked up the stairs. I heard the rumble of Jacob's car's engine driving away. Now, what am I suppose to do all alone?

I scanned Charlie's bedroom and for the second time in a day, my jaw dropped. His room was a total mess! His clothes were thrown on the floor and what is that smell? Eww. I guess I've found what I'll be doing. Clean Charlie's room.

I searched for a scrunchie in my pocket to tie my hair. I pulled my hair up and—oww! Its all tangled up and in clumps. Guess I have to shower first.

About 20 minutes later, I twisted to knob of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and my hair. My wet feet made squelching noises as I padded down the hall into my room.

I slipped on my white top and a pair of grey sweatpants. My stomach grumbled. Charlie's room has to wait. I needed to fulfill my stomach's wishes first.

I was busy rummaging the fridge when I saw a note on the door. With a bowl of pickles, some ham, and lettuce in my arms, I took the note in my mouth. After setting them down on the counter, I read it. It was from Charlie, obviously.

_Bella,_

_I'll be home quite late tonight. There's an emergency at the station. No need to cook dinner for me and no Jacob in the house._

_Dad._

I chuckled at his note. He made it sound like Jacob's a dog, which, technically he is. Speaking of Jacob, I wondered why he didn't call already. Did he make it home? Or did he get a trace of Victoria and tried to chase her?

I practically flew to the phone but before I could dial his number, I heard a crash upstairs. _Oh god, what the hell was that? Should I check?_

I gulped and walked upstairs carefully. I checked Charlie's room. All clear. I checked the bathroom and nothing was there. That leaves my room. _Great, just great. _

I flicked on the lights in my room and I saw the source of the noise. My window was broken and pieces of glass were sprayed on the floor.

_What the hell? Is somebody trying to rob my house?_

Without warning, a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to pull it away but it was holding tightly on my jaw and his other hand twisted my arms back. I yelled in pain but my sound was muffled by the hand.

"You'll follow me without any hesitation, got it?!" A voice whispered harshly in my ear.

I started to tremble with fear when the intruder dragged me away. No, I will not be kidnapped and/or killed when I've just found love.

With Jacob on my mind as a spirit riser, I kicked him in his groin with all the energy I could muster. He yelled out in pain, his hands reflexively went to his crotch thus freeing me.

I fled to the door but I felt something tugged my ankle and I stumbled, bringing down my desk with me. I kicked him in the face and once again, fleeing from his grasp.

The attacker got up faster than I expected and he got me cornered around my bed. He leaped above the bed and fell on me.

I felt my head connected to something hard and stars danced around my closed eyes. His breath was hot on my face.

"I'll kill you!! I'll kill you!!"

"Let—me—go!"

His hands clasped around my throat and I struggled for my life. My hands groped blindly for something—anything—that can make him releases me. I grabbed a vase that had fallen down and smashed it against his head as hard as I could.

When the attacker's gripped slackened, I pried myself away from him. I eyed the door that seems miles away. I can't possibly escape even if made a run for it. He's too close. _Oh my god, oh my god! Where could I get out??_ I looked to my right.

The window.

With a rush of adrenaline, I ran to my window and leaped down, not caring about the height and the broken glass that made its way into my skin.

I landed on the grass and I screamed when my ankle snapped but I ignored the pain.

Still running on adrenaline, I limped my way to the woods. I knew I should go to a place where there are people around but I chose to go here, hoping in vain, that Jacob will find me.

Every step I took, I whimpered in pain. Tears were streaming down my face and I blindly limped deeper into the woods. I heard footsteps and angry yells behind me. I tried to run but the strain I put on my broken ankle only made me fell face first in the dirt. I moaned in pain.

The attacker laughed darkly before bending down.

"Serves you right, you little tramp."

The adrenaline that kept me going was slowly fading and my eyelids felt heavy.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde guy came from nowhere and started to shout at my attacker.

"You effing idiot! I told you to beat the crap outta her _boyfriend_ not her!!"

No, not Jacob, please! I can't live if anything happened to him. I felt light headed, probably from the loss of blood and the pain.

_Jacob, help me._

Then I blacked out.

The first sensation that I felt when I woke up was the numbness of my whole body and the throbbing pain in my head. I heard hushed murmurs somewhere around me. I groaned, trying to stir and the murmurs immediately stopped.

I felt someone's presence beside me and my eyelids were pried open with cold fingers. Faint light blinded me for a second.

"Bella? Can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

Wait, I know that voice. It sounds like—like

"Carlisle? S'that you?" I muttered.

"Yes, it's me. Are you still in pain?" he asked me with his gentle voice.

"Not really, just my head."

Finally, the blinding light went away and I was able to see more clearly now. Carlisle was bending forward with, I presume, a doctor's flashlight in his hand.

I craned my neck to look behind him and there was Esme looking at me with a worried expression. I sat up with Carlisle's help. I brushed off the throbbing pain in my head and the sore in my whole body.

"What are you doing here? What am _I _doing here? Where is _here?_" I asked him, slightly panicked. Esme must have seen my panicking; she went around Carlisle and sat on the bed beside me.

"Calm down, Bella. I'll tell you everything but first, eat your medicine."

She handed me two large pills and I swallowed them with big gulps of water. I cleared my throat and spoke to her.

"Why are you here and how did you find me?"

Esme looked at Carlisle before turning to me.

"Carlisle had some work to do at Fork's Hospital. We were leaving when we saw you, injured and laying on the forest floor so Carlisle took you to our house and treated you."

When she finished explaining, I frowned and looked around me. Seems like I was in Alice's room. My heart ache a little but I ignored it.

"Does Charlie know I'm here?"

Esme gave me a sad look, "No, dear, we haven't. Charlie must be so worried, I'm sorry."

I flashed a smile that says 'it's okay'. I threw the blanket of me and set my feet on the floor.

"I really have to go home now. Thanks so much, Carlisle." I thanked him. He helped me to stand and pain shot through me from my broken ankle. I looked down and realized I was wearing a hospital gown. I didn't bother to ask Carlisle how he got this.

"Do you want me to send you home?" he offered.

Considering the fact that I couldn't even stand straight right now, I mentally agreed.

Before I could say yes, I felt Carlisle stiffened beside me and heard Esme gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him.

My question was answered when the door crashed down and a giant russet colored wolf came in view. It was my turn to gasp.

"Jacob?"

He growled at Carlisle, preparing to attack.

"Jacob, no! Don't—" my voice was interrupted by Carlisle's calm voice.

"Stand down, wolf. We meant no harm to your friend here."

Jacob looked at me as if to confirm Carlisle's words.

"It's true, Jake. He saved me, don't attack him please," I pleaded. Jacob nod before walking away probably to phase back to his human form.

A few seconds later, Jacob walked in wearing a pair of shorts. He took me in his arms and buried his face at the crook of my neck. I gladly returned his hug, rubbing my hands up and down his back.

"Bella, oh god, I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered in my ear. Jacob suddenly pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I noticed they were filled with tears.

"_Are _you okay, Bella? Who did this to you? Let me kill him!"

He started to tremble so I hugged him again.

"Shh, I'm okay. Carlisle here did a wonderful job of healing me. We'll talk at home, okay?" I whispered. I felt him nod and I lean away from him to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me."

Carlisle and Esme smiled and nod.

"You're welcome, Bella." Esme replied gently.

Jacob cleared his throat and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for saving her. We'll, uh, be going back now."

I limped my way towards Esme and hugged her.

"Take care, dear."  
"I will."

Jacob swooped me in his arms and carried me away. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed me on the forehead. I instantly felt safe and content being cradled by him like this.

"I love you so much." He mumbled. A smile formed on my lips.

"Love you too." I sighed and closed my eyes, welcoming Jacob's warmth and sleep.

**********************************

**Thanks for reading my story :D**

**Chapter 8 in progress  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Reporting

**I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. I've been very busy this week, with school reopening in two days. **

**But here you go, chappie 8 :D  
**

**Chapter 8**

_I was walking, no, running in the forest, avoiding branches and roots. I didn't stop running until I saw the meadow. I walked through the field of grasses, collapsing in the middle. I closed my eyes and let the peace and calm flow through me. All of a sudden, I felt the atmosphere change. _

_I opened my eyes and saw my attacker. I let out a loud gasped and sat up, trying to get away from him. Wearing a devilish grin, he pounced on me making me fall backwards. His large hands were gripped around my neck, suffocating me. _

_At the corner of my eyes, I saw Jacob standing behind the attacker. I tried to call for him, to help me but the shouter I screamed his name, the further Jacob walked away from me._

_The sun shined on the guy who was strangling me and I saw his face clearly. No, no, no! It can't be him, no!!_

"Bella, wake up!"

My eyes popped open and I shot up from the bed. Instantly, I regretted it as pain surged through my whole body. I moaned and laid back on the bed. I looked around and recognize the room I was in. Jacob's.

"Bells, are you okay?"

I looked to my left and saw Jacob staring worriedly at me. I smiled weakly and grabbed his large hand in mine.

"I'm okay, Jake. Come closer," I said, patting the spot beside me. He got up from his position on the floor and sat on the bed, pulling me to his chest.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how worried I was when you were missing!"

Memories of the attack flashed through my eyes. Tears welled in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back when they leaked down to my cheeks. Jacob kissed my head and murmured sweet nothings trying to calm me.

"Oh, Jacob, it w—was ho—horrible!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, you're safe now honey. I won't let that bastard hurt you anymore," he calmed me. Suddenly I remembered my dream and I sobbed even harder.

"Ja—Jake, he wasn't trying to h—hurt me. He wa—wants you."

Jacob pulled back a little and searched my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Bells?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"It—it was—Mike, Jacob. He hired a guy or something to beat you up. The guy probably got confused and went to me instead."

"Mike? Mike Newton?!" Jacob growled. I nodded weakly. He growled even louder.

Unexpectedly, Jacob pulled away from me and jumped from the bed to walk to the door. He looked ready to phase. I jumped up too, ignoring my pains, trying to stop him from killing Mike, or worse; rip him to shreds like he always did to vampires.

"Jake? Jacob, no! You can't kill him or anything!" I ran to him. Jacob looked at me, bewildered.

"What?! That bastard nearly killed you! He deserves this!"

"I would like to kill him too, let him feel the pain I'm feeling but not like this. Please, Jacob. I don't want you to murder anybody." I pleaded to him desperately. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath, probably to control his anger. I knew I shouldn't be around him when he's mad, but I couldn't care less.

"Fine, fine. I won't do anything to him but at least report him, let him rot in jail." Jacob said. I'm not sure if I want to report yet but I smiled at nodded in agreement.

Jacob pulled me to his chest and buried his face in my shoulder.

"I swear, if I ever saw the sorry-excuse-for-a-human again, I'll punch his brain out. That is, if he has one anyways."

I laughed.

"Leave it to you to make jokes during a situation like this," I teased. I felt him grin on my shoulder.

"Wait a second, why am I at your house? And where's Charlie? Does he know about me?" I asked Jacob in alarm. He chuckled.

"Relax, Bells. Of course I've told Charlie, he just thinks it's not safe for you to stay at your house before we catch the intruder."

I calmed instantly and leaned back to his chest but Jacob pulled back and looked at me.

"Speaking of which, let's report to your dad now."

Oh no. "Can't we wait till tomorrow?" I groaned.

"No, we can't. Do you want him to run away?" Jacob said, staring at me seriously. I groaned again. I had no way out of this.

"Fine, just let me change from this hos—" It was then I realized I was out of my hospital gown and now wearing Jacob's oversize t-shirt. I looked up to him and he blushed.

"Uh, I knew you would feel uncomfortable in that gown so i—uh, I changed you," he muttered quickly, blushing deep red. I laughed and patted his cheek affectionately.

"S'kay, Jake. Do you have a pair of pants I could fit, though? Charlie won't be happy if he sees me in this." I asked.

"Pants, right," he muttered.

Jacob got out of his room and returned a few minutes later with a pair of jeans in his hands.

"This is uh, Rachel's. I think you can fit."

I took the jeans from his hands and bent down, putting it on. I was halfway through my legs and Jacob coughed. I looked at his direction and once again, he blushed. I chuckled as Jacob turned his back to me.

I pulled the jeans all the way up and buttoned it. Jacob heard I zipped up and he turned back towards me. I grinned and he smiled shyly.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeap."

Jacob walked towards me and swooped me in his arms again. I frowned.

"I can walk, you know."

He chuckled, "No, but you can limp and fall down eventually."

I didn't reply to him, instead wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to his car.

***************************

Jacob hurriedly helped me out of the car when we arrived at my house. I gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Jake, I'm not so sure about this," I said weakly to him. We stopped at my doorstep and Jacob looked down at me.

"Bella, honey, we can't let him get away with hurting you. Nobody will get away with it," he said, cupping my cheeks. I bit my lip.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

Jacob nodded and knocked on the door. It felt weird knocking on your own door. Charlie opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw me. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Charlie said. I smiled again.

"Hey, dad, I have something to talk to you."

Charlie eyed us before letting us in. Jacob and I sat on the couch while Charlie sat on his recliner.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

I toyed with the hem of my—Jacob's shirt nervously.

"Dad, I know who attacked me," I said to him quietly. I heard Charlie gasped and I saw he got up to the dining room. Before I could ask what he was doing, Charlie came back with a stack of papers in his arms.

"Tell me everything from the start, Bella," Charlie said seriously. I looked at Jacob and he grabbed my hand reassuringly. I wasn't very comfortable with reliving my attack just yet but I have to tell Charlie sooner or later.

"The night when you went to the Clearwater's…" I started talking while Charlie wrote everything I said down on his police's paper.

*******************************

I've finished telling my nightmare-came-true day to Charlie and he had already gone down to the station, probably to process my report. I sighed tiredly and leant my head on the sofa's armrest.

Jacob stroked my cheek and smiled softly down at me.

"I know it was hard for you to report your friend but you did the right thing," he reassured me. I was slightly surprised at his matured words.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Jacob?" I teased him. He laughed.

"Come one, Bells, I can be mature when I want to."

"No, you can't. You're still a baby, for all I know."

"You're right, I'm still a baby and I need someone to cuddle with," Jacob said teasingly. He then picked me up with his strong arms and sat me on his lap. I gladly wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I then remembered something.

"Wait, Jake, what if that guy who attacked me comes to you?" I asked with wide eyes. He chuckled.

"Relax, Bells. I'm a wolf; I can knock him out with a flick of my finger."

"But I still don't want you to get hurt," I muttered. Jacob kissed my head.

"I won't."

I sighed happily and snuggled even closer to Jacob. I love him very much and nothing could ruin this moment.

Well, I spoke to soon.

The doorbell rang and I felt Jacob stiffened.

***************

**i know what you think: NOO! _another _cliff-hanger? I'm gonna murder yoo!**

**i'm so sorry for it xO**

**but you know, tell me what who you want to see at the door. Edward? Mike?**

**leave me your ideas :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Visiting and Leaving

**omg, i know it's been like, forever since i've updated. I've been very busy since school reopened last Monday. The teachers gave us tons of homeworks plus i have extra class in the evening. I'm sitting for a big test, kinda like SAT, by the end of this year. Yeap, sucks to be where i am.**

**Anywho, i felt guilty for making you wait so i did a LONG chapter. It took me 7 pages in Words.**

**Oh and thanks SO much for those who reviewed my story. (Jacob's) bear hugs for you!**

**************************  
**

I got up from Jacob's lap and limped towards the door. I tore the door open and I nearly dropped in shocked as Jacob growled loudly behind me when I saw the person standing at my doorstep.

"A-Alice?! Wha-what are you doing--?" I stuttered, suddenly feeling faint. Jacob was at my side in a matter of minutes, wrapping his strong arms around me protectively.

"Bella! Are you okay? I had this vision—" her melodic voice was cut off by Jacob's rougher one.

"Stay away from her, _leech_!" he growled.

"I should say the same for you, dog! I was only checking on her, to make sure she's safe!"

"Hah, right, safe enough for you to _devour _her!" Jacob snarled. I gasped when Alice snarled at him back. I tried to wriggle free from Jacob's arms but obviously, he was too strong. I slapped his arm instead.

"Jacob Black, let me go," I insisted.

"You heard her, let the girl go!" Alice snapped. Jacob glared at her and loosen his hold on me but didn't completely let me go. I sigh.

"Alice, just—can you tell me what you're doing here?" I asked. Her gaze flickered to Jacob before answering me.

"I had a vision that you were attacked. I came here to check if you were okay," she said gently. I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm fine now, thanks to Jacob here."

Alice nodded but didn't change her stiff glance towards Jacob but so does he.

"I'm glad to see you safe, Bella. Listen, if you need help to run from this," Alice eyed Jacob, "dog, here, I'll be at my old house okay?"

Jacob growled deep in his chest and I hit him lightly on the arms.

"Thanks, Alice, but somehow I doubt I'll need any help. Thanks so much for visiting, even if it's only for a few minutes."

We hugged, under the watchful eyes of Jacob, before Alice walked to her—Carlisle's—black Mercedes. I sighed again as I watched her drive away.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my head.

"You know, Alice is a good vampire, she'll never harm me. No need to scare her away," I said to Jacob. He kissed my head again.

"I'm sorry, honey, I just don't like when leeches are near you. I can still remember the way that dark-haired leech looked at you," Jacob apologized, his arms tighten around me even more.

"I know but Alice—the Cullen's—are different from the others," I said, turning in his embrace to look him in the eyes. I was prepared to lecture him about the way he treated Alice but when I saw the worry and love in his eyes, I instantly melted.

"You know what, never mind. I'm cold, let's go inside," I suggested. Jacob's eyes lit up and he lead the way in.

Jacob lay on the couch and I rested my body on top of his. Instantly, I was enveloped by his warmth and my eyelids felt heavy.

"You're tired, go to sleep," Jacob whispered to my ears. I mumbled a 'yeah' before letting sleep overtook me.

***************************

The next time I opened my eyes, it was dark outside and Jacob's snore vibrated through the living room. I turned my head slightly to look at him. As corny as it might sound but he looked like an angel with his face relaxed.

I reached up to trace my fingers gently over his eyelids, nose, cheeks and his lips that I love oh so much to kiss. Without warning, Jacob's eyes popped open and he took my hand that was on his face in his large one. I leaned down to kiss him, my eyes fluttering close.

I heard to door lock unlatched and I immediately rolled off of Jacob, which of course, made me land on the floor with a loud thump.

Charlie walked in with a stack of papers tied neatly with a string. At first he didn't notice me but when he saw Jacob on the couch, he looked down at me, bewildered.

"Bella, what are you doing on the floor? If you want to sleep, go to your room. It's more comfortable," Charlie said. I can feel my face burning up, much to Jacob's amusement. His laughter rumbled trough the house.

"Come on, Bella. Get up," Charlie said, offering a hand. I took it gladly.

"Thanks, _dad_," I emphasized the word 'dad', glaring at Jacob. He stopped laughing and sat up.

"So Chief Swan, how did the report go?" Jacob asked. Charlie's face turned serious. He set the papers down on the table before looking at Jacob and me.

"I've processed Bella's report and the other police are searching for Mike Newton."

I gasped and frowned.

"What do you mean, search? Is he missing or something?" I asked Charlie.

"Yes, we believe he ran away immediately after Jacob found you," Charlie explained. I frowned again and gnawed on my lip.

"Well, if you do find him, you won't like, put him in prison or anything, would you? I asked Charlie again. He looked at me strangely.

"It's really up to the judge to decide his punishment since Newton is underage. What's wrong? Don't you want him to be in locked up?"

"I just—he's my friend and I—it was really my fault he acted this way. He likes me but I never really let him ask me out," I said to Charlie. In between my words, Jacob stood up and was now next to me.

"No, Bella, it's not your fault. Mike was the one who chose to do this, not you okay." Jacob reassured me. I nodded and hugged him as a thank you.

Charlie cleared his throat and we broke apart, our—well, mine, actually-- faces crimson red.

"So, I'm hungry, who's up for pizza night?" Charlie suggested. Jacob whooped and chatted with Charlie, probably about what flavor they're going to order. I laughed softly, watching the two most important men in my life.

*************************

After two boxes of large pepperoni pizzas, Jacob eating one box on his own, the three of us sat together in the living room, watching the news, well Charlie that is. Jacob's arm was draped over my shoulder and I was unwilling to separate from his comforting warmth.

"Hey, dad. Can Jacob stay here tonight?"

Both of Jacob and Charlie's head snapped to my direction. Charlie looked flabbergasted. I knew what was running through his mind at the moment.

"No, dad, to—uh—to keep watch, you know, in case Mike or his goons came back."

Charlie paused to consider for a moment. I turned my head to Jacob and he gazed at me in surprise,

"Ok, fine, Jacob can stay not in your room and definitely no knick-knacks, understood?" Charlie said sternly.

"Sir, yes, sir," Jacob said along with a mock salute. I burst out laughing. Charlie rolled his eyes and turned back to his t.v.

About an hour later, Charlie retreated back to his room to sleep but not before warning us again about no 'dilly-dally' in his house. I went to my room to retrieve some pillows for Jacob but he stopped me halfway.

"Who said I was going to sleep on the sofa?" Jacob said, grinning mischievously. My mouth dropped open.

"You _can not_ be serious? If Charlie catches you in my bed, he'll shock you with his taser gun!" I whispered as Charlie could still be up. Jacob laughed softly.

"Relax, Bells. He won't find out, I'll sneak back to the living room before he even wakes, okay?" he said, pulling me for a hug. I nod against his chest.

We walked to my room and I crashed down on my bed, suddenly feeling pain all over my body. I winced loudly.

"Ow, my body hurts," I mumbled sleepily. Jacob got up from his position beside me and reached for something inside his pocket.

"Oh, right. Your painkiller must be wearing off. Dr. Cullen asked me to make you eat these twice a day."

Jacob guided me to sit up and handed me two oval-shaped pills.

"Wait here, I'll get you a glass of water," Jacob said. I rested my head against the headboard, willing the stinging pain to go away but just seconds later, Jacob came back and thrust the glass full of water in my hands.

I gulped down the pills and water and laid down on my bed again. I looked up and Jacob was hovering above me, worried evident in his dark eyes.

"It's okay, the pain will go away soon," I assured him. Jacob smiled and laid down on the free spot beside me, pulling me gently in his arms.

"Goodnight, honey," Jacob whispered. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

***********************************

I woke up in the middle of the night suddenly feeling cold. With my eyes still closed, I ran my hands on the spot where Jacob slept. My eyes tore open when I felt nothing but cool air beside me. I sat up, blinking in the darkness.

"Jacob?" I whispered his name but no reply. _Oh no,_ I started to panic, _where did he go, where did he go?_

I got up, pushing away the dizziness that came. I walked to the door but stopped when I heard hushed voices from outside. I turned to my window and peeked down.

There next to my yard was Jacob. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. But wait, I froze when I saw whom he was talking to. Alice.

I rushed downstairs, still dizzy, trying not to make any noise as not to wake Charlie. I half limped, half ran to where Jacob and Alice stood.

They both froze when they saw me. Jacob quickly rushed to me.

"Bella?! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" Jacob pressed.

"I feel fine. What are _you _doing out here with Alice?" I questioned. Alice walked to us and pursed her lips.

"I need you to stay away from the wolf, Bella, for your own good," Alice demanded. I looked at her in shocked.

"What? Why? Why are you suddenly saying this?"

"I can't see your future whenever you're with him or _them_ and that's very dangerous Bella. Edward wouldn't want you to do this," Alice said in cautious.

"I'm _already _in danger, Alice. Victoria's been hunting me ever since Edward killed James, her mate."

Alice eyed me in total shocked.

"V-Victoria? Hunting you?" Alice stuttered. I frowned. She never acted this way before. Suddenly, Alice's face hardened.

"That's it, you're coming with me to see Carlisle and the others," Alice said, grabbing my wrist.

"WHAT?! Alice, I don't want to—" I protested. I heard Jacob growled from behind.

"Let her go, leech!"

Alice stopped dragging me and turned to Jacob.

"Oh? And then what? Leave her with you? You can't protect her from her own classmate attacking her let alone a revengeful vampire after her," Alice spat bitterly. I stared at Alice in horror and looked at Jacob.

Hurt and guilt filled his eyes and he stopped growling, looking down. _That's it,_ I thought, _nobody can just go and hurt Jacob like that. Who knows what hell he's been through when I was missing. _

"Alice, I think you better go."

"Excuse me?!" Alice questioned in surprised.

"You can't just come in the middle of the night, dragging me away to your family and hurting my boyfriend like _that," _I paused for a moment before continuing "I love you Alice and I miss you so much but _he_ and you and everybody left me. Now that I've moved on, you can't expect me to just wander back to point zero."

Alice and Jacob both stared at me. Her facial soften and she went up to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Ok, I understand. I'm sorry Bella, I should've known you'd get hurt over this," she apologized. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"You can just visit me, you know," I suggested. Alice laughed and her voice sounded like wind chimes.

"I will. Stay safe, Bella Swan, for me, for Edward," she whispered. I nod and Alice gave me one last smile before climbing into Carlisle's car. I waved at her as she drove away. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Thank you, Bells." Jacob whispered. I turned to him and was surprised to see his eyes too were glistening with tears.

"F-for what?" I asked. Jacob took me in his arms and rested his chin on top of my head.

"For choosing me. I really thought back there that you were going to follow your vampire friend. After all, I did do lousy job on keeping you from harm," Jacob said, his voice quivering a little. I pulled away a little and cupped his warm cheeks in my cold hands.

"Hey, like you said, it was all Mike's decision okay? You can't watch over me 24-7. Besides, I'm okay now and I love you," I whispered lovingly. Jacob smiled back and cradled me in his arms.

"I love you more. Let's get you back to bed, shall we."

"Why, Mr, Black, if I didn't know any better, you sounded like you wanted to jump in bed with me and do 'other things' than sleep," I teased him.

Jacob stopped walking and looked down at me in embarrassment.

"I—uh—it was nothing like that—it just sounded—you know" he muttered.

I giggled kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Relax, I'm just teasing," I grinned. He flashed me _my _smile and carried me back to my room quietly.

He lowered me gently on the bed and climbed in under the covers with me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my mind wandered off to dreamland.

****************

**uh, so what do you think? So sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's 1.41 a.m i'm feeling light-headed**

**thanks so much for reading :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Arguing and Singing

**gosh, it's been long since i've updated. Busy as a bee -__-". But here you go! Chapter 10 :D**

_________________________________________________________________________

The next few weeks went by like a blur. Every morning Jacob would send me to school—I've nag him about him being late to school, but as usual, he didn't listen—and after school, he would pick me up, which accompanied glares and harsh whispers by Jessica and Lauren and of course, being questioned by curious students how I got attacked and if Mike's going to jail.

I always wondered why Lauren is always upset about me. I never really did anything her, except that of course, I dated Edward but hey, it's over now. I don't see why she still hates me.

I was too busy pondering about Lauren; I didn't hear Jacob pulled up in front of me. I smiled and jogged to his car, I could feel stares boring into my back as I did. I'm never going to get along with my peers.

"Hey!" I greeted Jacob cheerfully. It's a bit unusual for me, but I'm always happy when I'm with Jacob.

"Hey yourself. Someone's awfully cheery today. Did someone died?" Jacob teased, grinning broadly. I rolled my eyes and closed to door shut.

"Ha-ha, you are _so_ delightful," I said in sarcasm. Jacob laughed and drove away from my school.

"Jake, can we hang out at your place today?" I asked. Jacob glanced at me quickly.

"You sure? Won't Charlie be mad or something?"

"Nah, he told me won't be home until midnight," I said.

"Swee—eeet," Jacob grinned and took a right turn into a familiar highway.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob parked his car on his driveway and I flopped out. I smiled at the sight of the cozy house in front of me. Maybe someday when I'm married, I could live in a house like this.

"Something in your head?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into his embrace unconsciously.

"I was just thinking, that when I get married, I would love to live in a house like yours," I said, content in Jacob's warmth.

"You would, considering the fact that you will marry me in the future."

I snapped my head up and Jacob was looking down at me. His eyes were reflecting truth and love.

"Are you serious?" I whispered, gazing into his deep brown orbs.

"Very. I want no one but you to be the mother of my children, the one I'll grow old with," he whispered back. I bit my lip to prevent tears from leaking down to my face. Jacob's words touched me truly.

"Oh, Jacob, I love you," I sighed and kissed him on the lips. Jacob responded eagerly.

We broke apart some time later by the sound of someone gagging. It was Quill and Embry.

"When will you guys learn to never make out in the public? It's so gross, you know," Quill said, trying to be disgusted but failed. My cheeks burned red.

"Whatever, it's my house," Jacob said, walking forward to his friends.

"Yeah, and Billy's too," Embry pointed. Jacob and I turned around and Billy was peeking through the window. Great, now Billy's gonna tell Charlie for sure.

I groaned in embarrassment. As if reading my thoughts, Jacob stroked my hair and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Bells, Billy's not going to tell your dad anything."

I looked up at him and Embry and Quill burst with laughter. Jacob frowned at this.

"Enough, what are you guys doing here anyways?" he asked. Embry and Quill straightened up immediately.

"Sam sent us. He said to tell you that there were lee—vampires yesterday," Quill said. I knew straight away it was Alice. She visited me to check if I was still alive.

"Tell Sam don't fret about it. She was one of the Cullen's. Gone already," Jacob explained. Embry and Quill looked up at him in astonishment.

"Wow, Jake, you killed a vampire all by yourself?" Embry asked clearly misunderstood Jacob's 'gone already' words.

"No, you idiot, she left the town. We can't kill the Cullens if they didn't break the treaty, remember?"

I was a bit bothered by this but I didn't press it on.

"Oh, right, well we'll be leaving now. You and Bella continue what you two left off," Quill said, winking at me. I hid my burning face in Jacob's shoulders and groaned in embarrassment again.

I heard some ruffling and an 'ouch!' before Jacob shooed his silly friends away.

"Go already. You're embarrassing my girlfriend here."

"Fine, we will. Sheehs, you don't have to hit me you know," Embry muttered.

I lifted my head up and sighed in relief when I saw Embry and Quill walked away. Don't get me wrong, I love them, they just caught me in a bad moment.

"Man, why did I became friends with such sissies?" Jacob muttered. I laughed and hit his chest lightly.

"They're your friends, don't be mean!"

"Sure, sure. Come on, let's head inside," Jacob suggested. I nodded in agreement. Maybe we can cuddle later.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked up from our position on the couch and glanced at my watch. 9 p.m?! I jumped away from Jacob, startling him in the process.

"What? Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, a little dazed.

"I can't believe I lost track of time! It's 9 p.m! Charlie's going to be home soon, darn it!" I muttered mostly to myself, searching around frantically for my shoes.

Jacob chuckled and I glared at him.

"Get up, you lazy bum! Send me home," I pulled his arm, trying to move him. Considering the fact that he's a werewolf and he's two times stronger that I am, he didn't move an inch.

I dropped his hand and huffed in exasperation. This made Jacob laughed even more.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. See, happy?"

"Yes. Come on, hurry," I urged. I was now standing at the door. Jacob shook his head and in just a few long strides, he was beside me.

"After you, milady," he said, opening the door. I just rolled my eyes, so much for Jacob's amusement.

We reached my house around 10. I sighed in relief when I saw Charlie's police cruiser were nowhere in sight.

"Thanks, Jake. See you tomorrow."

"No problem. 'night, honey."

I was about to open the door when my cell phone rang. I dug inside my pocket. Alice's name flashed on the screen. I frowned a little and flipped my phone open to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Are you okay?"_

"Yes, I am. You just came yesterday, remember?"

"_Don't blame me, I feel uneasy not seeing your future anymore, with you spending most of your time with that mongr_--"

"Alice!"

Beside me Jacob shouted a surprise 'what?' but I ignored him.

"_Fine, Jacob. If only you'd come with me, I won't have be bugging you everyday to make sure you haven't become a vampire meal yet_."

"Alice, I told you I want to stay here—"

"_Hold that thought, Edward wants to talk some sense into you."_

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Edward? _Edward?!_ I can't talk to him! Not now!

"What?! Alice, no! I don't want to talk—"

I didn't get to finish because Jacob stole the phone from my hands, which is rather rude.

"Look, Bella has made it clear she doesn't want to be around you so stop stalking her!" Jacob said harshly over the phone. I gasped in shocked over what he said and did. He hung up to phone and passed it to me.

Suddenly, fury overtook me.

"Jacob Black! Why the hell did you hung up on Alice?!" I questioned.

"Because she wants you to come with her, back to see _them!"_

"I chose to stay _here!_ You were there, you witnessed it remember?!"

"Why are you so mad anyways? It's not like I killed the leech!"

"Don't call her that! This is why I'm mad! You never act good towards her, even him!"

Jacob was quite for a moment. I thought he was about to back down or apologize, instead he spoke to me in a harsh, almost hurt tone.

"No, this isn't about me. You're mad because you didn't get to talk to your _lover_! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you rather be with Mr. Perfect!"

My mouth once again dropped open. I can't believe he said that!

"Ho—how _dare _you say that! I told you over and over that I love you. _You _not him. But here you are, questioning my _love?!_" I said, scandalized. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"What?! I didn't—"

"I'm too tired for this right now. Goodnight Jacob," I whispered, not looking at him. I ignored his desperate calling for me to come back as I walked from the car into my house.

I didn't bother to turn on the lights when I sprinted to my room. There, I lay on my bed, letting my tears fall. It was then I realized that this was our first couple fight, as corny as that sounds.

I closed my eyes, even when I know the nightmares would come tonight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I've been ignoring Jacob's calls all week. When Charlie answers, I asked him to tell Jacob I'm busy. Charlie was a little concern when I told him we had a fight but he didn't asked me so much about it.

That night, I lay on my bed, willing my heart to stop aching for Jacob. I love him so much and despite everything that happened, I couldn't bear to stay away from him this long. My thoughts drifted off to the moment he confessed he wants me to be his wife in the future.

*bang*

I sat up straight. What was that?

*bang!*

I turned to my window. Is someone breaking in? Oh god, oh god. Where's my pepper spray?!

"Bella!"

Relief flooded over me. It was Jacob. I opened my window, ready to tell him to go home but what I saw melted my heart _and _my brain.

Jacob was standing on my yard, pebbles lined up beside him to form the words 'I'm Sorry' and a radio perched up on a tree.

"Jacob, what are you--?"

"Shh, just listen."

I frowned in confusion when Jacob reached beside him and turned on the radio. Instantly, a soft melody invaded the silence of the night. I was about to question him again when he sang. Yes, _sang._

_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew_

_  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

_I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
Make you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl_

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

_Give me one more chance  
To give my love to you  
Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do  
Tell me_

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

_I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart _

_I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart_

I was trembling and bawling by the time he finished singing. I jumped from my window, knowing that he would catch me in his arms, and he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathe in his musky scent. Jacob too wrapped his arms tightly around me, lifting me off my feet.

"God, I miss you so much. I'm so sorry," he muttered.

I pulled away slightly and stared into his eyes. With tears on our faces, we kissed slow and sweet.

"Glad to have you back, honey," Jacob whispered. I smiled up at him.

"You've never lost me in the first place. I'm always with you."

He grinned back at me and I was suddenly aware that I'm in my pajamas out in the freezing cold but Jacob was keeping me warm, like he always do.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked him hopefully.

"As long as you want me to." Jacob then set me on my foot and walked to the door.

"Wait!" I nearly shouted, "I came from the window, remember. The front door's locked."

Jacob smiled sheepishly at me and rubbed his neck.

"Right. Come here, we're gonna jump."

My eyebrows rose. Jump? From down here to up there?

"Are you serious?" I asked. Instead of answering me, Jacob took me in his arms and bent his knees. I was almost afraid of what he's going to do.

"Get ready. 1, 2, 3!"

Jacob sprang from the ground with an _inhuman _force. My gripped on his neck tightened. Jacob landed gracefully on the floor of my bedroom, all the while grinning triumphly.

I smiled softly, knowing that everything's going to be okay whenever I'm with Jacob, my personal sun.

________________________________________________________________________________

**aah, finished. It took me 9 pages on words. I don't know if i should continue or end this story here. Anyways, thank you to all of the reviewers. Your kind words motivated me to write my story :')**


	11. Chapter 11: Imprinted

**GOMENASAI! SORRY that i made you wait so long for the next chapter. I really hate school life, as you can never have free time on weekdays anymore. -__-"**

**big thank you to those who patiently waited for my updated. group hug! :')**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

Jacob's POV

I was really happy to have Bella back. Technically, I never 'lost' her in the first place but I was really close too. Never again will I let that happen, losing her. I can barely stay away from Bella a day, let alone forever. I'll die, surely.

We are currently lying on her backyard, under the stars. Bella had protested at first, fearing her dad would catch us but I promised I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, I'll be the one Charlie shoots, not her.

Anyways, I was holding Bella protectively in my arms when I had this nagging feeling that I forgot something but what is it? Ok, let's see. Before I left to sing for Bella, I said bye to Billy, ran to my car with a stereo on my shoulder, met Sam halfway…

SAM! Damn it, he wanted to talk to me as soon as possible! He must be waiting for me furiously at home right now. Shit, what am I going to say to him, the alpha.

But I didn't get to ponder my worries much. I heard footsteps echoing in the forest. I went to alert mode immediately, sniffing the air trying to catch the scent of whoever's coming our way.

I caught Sam and Embry's scent. I let out a breath of relief but I went panicked back when I remembered Sam wanted to talk to me. Bella started to mumble nonsense, some words like 'dog' and 'sheep'; I shushed her back to sleep and waited for Sam and Embry's arrival.

Sam emerged from the shadows first, Embry following behind closely. Both of them raised their eyebrows at the sight of Bella sleeping on top of me. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Uh, Sam, I'm sorry. I kinda lost track of time when I got here," I said sheepishly but quietly, not wanting to disturb Bella. Sam and Embry stopped walking.

"Jake, come over here a second. I need to talk to you," Sam ordered. I can do nothing but follow him. I lifted Bella gently off of me, onto the blanket I spread out on the grass earlier. She mumbled a little before slumbering back.

I stalked quietly to where Sam stood, not bothering to look up. However, I was forced to look at him when I reached him. Sam was wearing an unreadable expression, even more than what he used to put on. I was almost afraid to hear what he's about to tell me.

"Jacob, this habit of yours is getting unhealthy," Sam said. I was confused for a moment but then it dawn on me. He was talking about Bella.

"Are you talking about Bella? And why are you suddenly saying this?" I questioned.

"Technically, it's not about Bella, it's about you obsessing over her, missing your patrols. All of this and you haven't even imprinted yet. This is very dangerous Jacob," Sam warned. I could feel my blood boiling.

"Sam, I can 'obsess' over my girlfriend all I want for all I care and I only missed patrolling once, and it's not because of Bella! You can't tell me to stop seeing her!"

"No, Jacob, I'm not telling you to stay away from Bella, just lessen the whole loving thing. You never know who you'll imprint on."

Sam was really getting on my nerves.

"I love Bella and I _won't _imprint on anybody else! Thanks for the warning!" I barked. Sam maintained his calm composure while Embry was watching us silently from behind.

"You don't know that yet, Jacob."

"I _know_. Nice talking to you Sam. Goodnight," I said before stomping away like an angry kid. I couldn't help but acting the way I am right now after Sam told me to 'minimize' my love for Bella. Yeah right, my love for her can only grow bigger, if that was possible.

I layed down beside my sleeping beauty and wrapped my arms around her, not caring a single bit that my leader and my best friend were standing a few feet away watching us.

I heard Sam muttering a few things to Embry before shifting back to wolf form to return home, obviously giving up on me. Good, because I don't want to face any of them right now.

I closed my eyes, willing my self to sleep but I could still hear Sam's words in my head.

_What if you imprint on someone else? You'll break Bella's heart_

"Jake?"

My eyes popped open. I looked down and Bella was staring at me, a little dazed.

"Shh, honey, go back to sleep," I whispered to her.

"Mm-kay," she muttered before snuggling deeper in my embrace and falling back asleep. I sighed. How could I ever leave Bella? It's just physically impossible, not to mention I'll die within a few hours without her.

I kissed Bella on top of her head, whispering "I love you" in the process. I never went back to sleep after that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had snuck Bella inside her room a few minutes before her dad woke up. I kissed her goodbye and jumped down from the window, as usual.

But now, as I am running through the forest in the direction of my house, I feel strange. What if I _do _imprint on someone else? Could I find the strength to pull away from Bella? I can't even imagine myself with anyone else but her.

Maybe..maybe Sam was right. Maybe I should try to not love her so much. But question is: how?

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice I've reached the Reservation until I nearly ran smack into my own house. I shook my head and quickly shifted back to human form.

I saw Billy sitting at the porch looking at me with amusement and questioning eyes.

"Didn't see the big house in front of you, huh?" he teases, as expected. I rolled my eyes and walked inside. Not sleeping all night really makes me grumpy.

I was about to raid the fridge but was stopped by a large hand that I knew anywhere.

"What do you want now, Sam?" I grumbled.

"Emily wants me to help you with your little—_problem-- _so we're having a barbeque tonight," Sam said. I groaned and spun around.

"How can a party help _me _with Bella?!" I asked heatedly. Seriously, a party will not help me with anything. Sam merely shrugged.

"Emily's idea. See you tonight Jake."

I watched Sam walked to the door with annoyance but then he turned around when he was about to reach the door.

"Oh, right, you can't see Bella until tonight," he said. My jaw dropped.

"What?! Why?! Then how am I suppose to invite her to—"

"Just call her. We're in the new age, remember? Don't see her, okay. That's an order," Sam said sternly. I groaned again and dropped heavily on the sofa, rubbing my face furiously with my palms. I reached across the sofa to grab the phone. I dialed Bella's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Bella, hey, Sam's having a barbeque tonight. Come with?"

"_I'd love to. What time will you pick me up?"_

"Around 8. See you tonight Bells, love you."

_"Okay, love you too."_

I hung up and stretched across the couch, trying to catch some shut eye. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up when it was already dark outside. I glanced at the clock and—shit! It was already 7 p.m! I had less than an hour to get ready and pick Bella up!

I cursed again as I ran upstairs, stumbling into my tiny room. I groped around in my closet trying to find what to wear. I felt like a teenage girl all of a sudden.

I put on a pair of surfer shorts, a red button up shirt and a pair of flip flops. I hurriedly grabbed my keys but I paused for a moment to check myself in the mirror. Oh god, I am definitely turning into a 15 year old girl.

"Dad, I'm going over to Sam's! He's having a barbeque!" I hollered from downstairs. Billy gave a quick 'okay' and I headed for the door.

I climbed into my car and sped towards Forks.

_______________________________________________________________

I nervously fidgeted with the collars of my shirt as I knocked on Bella's door. Just as I guessed, her dad answered.

"Jacob? Came here to pick up Bella?" he asked me with a serious look on his face.

"Um, yeah Chief Swan. That is—that is if you're okay with it." I muttered like an idiot.

"Well in that case, no I'm not okay with it," Charlie said. I stared at him in shocked. Was he serious? He sure does look like it.

"Oh man, uh—then I'll—uhh—go I guess," I stammered. I'm not bothered by my stammering by now, I mean, who doesn't stammer –or worse, pee in their pants-- when they date the chief of police's only daughter?

To add more to my shock, Charlie laughed. I mean, really laughed until he got tears in his eyes. He looked up at me and laughed even harder, probably amused by my half shocked, half disturbed face. He was doubling over, supporting himself with an arm on my shoulder. I don't even know how to react to this.

Finally, the man stopped laughing after what seems like three minutes and is now gasping for breath.

"Oh—oh god! You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" he barked.

Wha--? This was a joke?

"You—you were joking??"

"Of course I am. There's no boy in this world I would rather him take care of Bella other than you, son," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but grinned back. I was about to thank him when a voice interrupted.

"Daaaad! Are you torturing Jacob?"

"Now, now, honey. I'm just playing around with my future son-in-law," Charlie said with a wink at me. My face burned hot, as if it wasn't already. He stepped away from the door and I saw the object of my affection. Except, I felt different.

As soon as my eyes saw Bella, I felt the ground shifted under me, like an earthquake was happening right beneath me, shaking me right to the core. When I looked at her face, I saw the face of an angel. I could feel my jaw dropped open and my palms became clammy. Nothing crossed by thoughts other than this woman in front of me, not even breathing.

"Jake? You okay? Are you even breathing?" my angel asked me. Her face was twisted in worry and I felt my heart dropped. I would never let her ever feel this way again, worry and any other sadness in life.

"Earth to Jacob, hello? Anyone in there?" she waved her perfect little hand in front of my face. I captured her hand in mine and kissed it gently. Her face went from worried to surprise to worry again.

"I am now," I whispered huskily. My voice sounds weird even to me. Bella's gaze shifted to her father uncomfortably and her face turned red. God, I love her blush.

"Um, I think we should go now, Jake. Goodnight dad, I'll be home before 11." She released my hand to hug her dad and immediately I felt emptiness. But the feeling was soon gone when she once again took my hand and walked over to my car.

"What was that all about? You're acting as if you haven't seen me in 10 years or something," she asked. I stopped us before we reach the car and gazed deep into her brown eyes.

"Bella, I just imprinted on you," I explained.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, "does—does this mean we're—"

I nodded eagerly and she let out a squeak before running in my arms. I held her tightly, spinning her around a little.

"I love you," I told Bella. She smiled up at me.

"I love you more."

"Impossible," I said. She giggled; my most favorite sound in the world. I set Bella down on her feet and opened the passenger door for her.

"My, how gentleman-ly of you," she teased as she got in the car.

"Anything for you, love," I claimed truthfully before jogging up to the other side of the car and drove away to Sam's house.

Now I have to add another reason on the list to thank Sam. I finally imprinted on Bella and I felt like the happiest man alive.

My hands intertwined with hers and she sighed contently, leaning her head on my shoulder. Instantly I knew, she felt the same way too.


	12. Chapter 12: Edward

Ok, some of you guys said that Bella should confront Edward and set him straight.

Well, i think your idea was great so here you go :))

Chapter 12

We arrived at Sam's around 8.30 pm. My heart was still thumping loudly after Jacob told me he had imprinted on me. I really couldn't believe it, now my worries of Jacob ever leaving me can go away. I smiled to myself when I recalled his face the moment he imprinted. At first, Jacob's expression was reflecting happiness but it quickly changed to amazement and shocked and then to love.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob's voice broke me out of my reverie. He was standing at the car door, leaning down at me. I haven't even realized he had moved from his side of the car to mine. Another one of the quirks of being a werewolf is speed.

"Oh, just relishing the little moment just now," I answered. Jacob grinned wide, and helped me out of the car.

"I can't wait to tell Sam about it. He's been on my throat lately, telling me to 'tone it down'," Jacob said, his voice a little annoyed. I was confused a little.

"Tone what down? And what for?" I asked. Jacob turned his head towards me and pulled me along to walk with him.

"Remember the night I sang for you?" he asked. I giggled a little, remembering the night.

"How could I not?"

"Well, that night while you were sleeping, Sam came with Embry," Jacob started explaining, "they were 'warning' me about loving you too much, in case I—" Jacob stopped midway. I instantly knew what he was trying to say.

"In case you imprinted on someone else," I almost whispered. Even the thought of _my _Jacob with someone else makes my blood boils.

"Don't worry honey, you're stuck with me now," Jacob teased, kissing my head in the process. I smiled contently.

We walked around Sam's house to go to the backyard. As soon as we reached there, my nose was invaded by the smell of roasted hot dogs and ribs. The whole pack was there, crouching over the small bonfire. I laughed at the image.

Embry and Seth were the first ones who noticed us over the fire. They got up with huge smiles on their faces and made their way towards Jacob and I.

"Jake, dude, you better hurry up before Paul gobbled up all the food," Embry said. Jacob gave me peck on the cheek before hurrying up after Embry. It reminds me of a puppy, somehow. Seth turned to me and smiled, which I returned.

"Hey, Bella, you look great. Jake's doing a good job on you, huh?" Seth said, obviously kidding but I couldn't help but think that this was true.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Where's Emily?" I asked, peering above the group of dark heads trying to find the scarred-face woman.

"She's in the kitchen, fetching more sodas," Seth pointed out. I thanked him before making my way there. I was opening the door to her kitchen when someone made their way out, slamming into me, and making me fall on my butt. I looked up from my place at the floor and Emily was staring down at me in horror.

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and I didn't see you!" she apologized. I got up and touched my sore bottom gingerly.

"Nah, it's okay. I've had worse," I brushed her apology off but Emily wasn't paying attention at me anymore. She was looking over my shoulder and I turned around to see what got her attention.

"Looks like Jacob is trying to tell the pack something," she said from behind me. It was true; the pack was gathered around Jacob, staring at him intently. I gulped. Jacob was probably telling them about the imprinting.

"Oh no, why now?" I cringed. Emily raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" she asked. I moaned in embarrassment.

"Come on, Bella, you know you can tell me anything," Emily pressed on. I gulped and took in a deep breath. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that Jacob and I are soul mates now but I'm new to this and it's kinda embarrassing.

"Jacob imprinted on me just now," I told her. I watched Emily's face carefully as her eyes widened and she let out a loud squeal before hugging me tightly, squeezing the air out of me. Jacob would've been proud of her bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Emily squealed again. I returned her hug and laughed a little.

"Looks like your fiancé has broken the news to the boys," she pointed. I turned around and saw the pack taking turns hugging and back-slapping Jacob. I could also make out a few words like 'it's about time' and 'man, you're whipped now'. I smiled again witnessing this family together and I'm glad I'm a part of it.

Jacob turned his eyes to me and made a slight motion with his head, asking me to join him. I walked carefully down the stair, trying not to fall, and stood beside Jacob. Immediately I was attacked by overly large boys.

"Bella, you are going to regret ever dating Jacob, now that you're stuck with him," Embry teased.

"Nah, it'll be the same. I've already gone to through his mood swings, so I think could survive," I joked. Embry and the rest laughed out at this.

"Hey! I do not have mood swings!" Jacob shouted with a scandalized voice.

"No, but you have PMS," I said, winking playfully at Jacob. This only made the others laughed even more. I joined the laughter too.

"She is so true!" Jared shouted, holding his stomach after laughing hard. Jacob rolled his eyes and draped an arm across my shoulders.

"Ha-ha, so funny. Since when did this barbeque turned into laughed-at-Jacob party?" he said, pouting. I grinned and kissed his pouting lips.

"Sorry, baby, couldn't help it," I said. Jacob grinned and leaned in for another kiss. Embry, Seth and Jared made gagging noises in the background while Sam and Emily watched with adoring eyes. I blushed hard under their stares.

"Come, let's eat. I brought more ribs and hot dogs," Emily shouted. All of the boys, including Sam rushed to her. I was still amazed at how much the pack could eat in one meal. I still remember the day I had dinner with Jacob and Billy at his place. Jacob ate a box of large pizza alone, a plate of mashed potatoes and a bowl of mushroom soup. I stared at him in astonishment that night.

"You coming, honey?" Jacob asked. I nodded and followed him to the food table, enjoying the rest of the evening with my second family.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob drove me home an hour before curfew. When he pulled at my driveway, I kissed him goodnight and started to get out of his car but a large, warm hand grabbed mine.

I spun around and looked at Jacob, puzzled.

"Is something the matter?" I asked him. He smiled sadly at him, which only contributed more to my confusedness.

"Ever since I imprinted, I felt this—connection with you, like, I can't bear to be apart from you. It feels like I'm being cut open," Jacob whispered.

I cupped his large face in my palms and whispered back, "I'm just going home for the night, Jake. You're not going to lose me or anything." Jacob's eyes averted downwards.

"I know, it's just—Sam said it was normal for the newly imprinted to feel this way. He said I'll get use to it eventually," he explained. I gave him a smile and I could feel myself falling for this man over again.

"Then don't worry about it. I'm going to go now, okay? I love you," I said and leaned in for another goodnight kiss.

"Love you more," he said in a husky voice after we broke apart.

I glanced at Jacob briefly before climbing out of his car, walking to my house. I heard the rumble of Jacob's engine fade away after I've closed the door shut.

I looked around the living room and saw Charlie sitting on his favorite chair watching a football game.

"Had a nice evening?" he asked without prying his eyes of the television.

"Yup, like always. Goodnight, Dad," I answered him.

"'night."

I reached my bedroom and prepared to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I was laying in a meadow full of flowers surrounding me with the sun shining high on the sky. The wind that blew upon me was chilly but something was keeping me warm. I turned to my side ad found the source of the heat. Jacob was mimicking my actions and I stared deep into his beautiful eyes. Our lips touched and I was falling deeper into his gravity._

"_Enjoying yourself, love?"_

_My heart beat wildly when I heard the velvety voice. I sat up straight. I screamed hoarsely as I saw a pair of red eyes watching my reaction gleefully. It was Edward's._

I woke up with a loud gasp and sweat covering my face. It was just a dream, Bella, just a dream. I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep again.

"Bella?"

My head snapped to my window and a real scream tore from my throat. A cold hand immediately shot up and covered my mouth to muffle my screams.

"Shh, you don't want to wake your father, do you?" his velvet-like voice whispered. I pushed his hand away roughly and sat up.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered harshly. Edward looked at me through his golden eyes.

"Why are you speaking with that tone? I am here to be with my beloved again," he said, still using the old language. He leaned down to kiss me and my heart beat wildly just like in the past, but this time it was out of rage.

I pushed his face away and I inched backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm kissing you, what does it look like?" he said in a hurt voice.

"What?! You can't just do that after leaving me! I don't want you wandering into my life when it's finally free from you, Edward!" I almost shouted. Confusion and hurt were evident in his eyes. I felt a little guilty but not much.

"You are obviously still in dream-state, that's why you're shouting. I'll come back in the morning and we'll talk about this okay, love?"

Anger boiled up within me. My whole frame shook and angry tears welled up in my eyes.

"No, don't you dare talk like that to me after all you've done, Edward Anthony Cullen! Who do you think you are? Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you're the freaking _god!_ I don't ever want to see you again!"

I took deep breaths to calm myself. Edward stared at me and whispered, "But I still love you. Whatever happened to the old Bella?"

"You broke her. Now go away!" I spat. Edward gave me one last glance before jumping out of my window. I collapsed on my bed, breathing heavily.

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just did that! Tears fell freely down my face and I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to maintain my composure but to no avail. I really need Jacob right now.

I scribbled 'Went to Jake's. Be back later' on a post-it note and stick it on my door. I grabbed my car keys and headed to my truck.

I didn't care that it was three in the morning and that the rumble of my truck's engine would wake up Charlie, heck, even my neighbors but I am really needing Jacob's comforting warmth at the moment and nothing else.

I drove away with tears still falling from my eyes and the memory of Edward fresh in my head.

Dun, Dun, **DUN!!**

I kinda feel sorry for Edward, NOT :D

No, i don't hate him, i just dislike him that's all :))

Next chapter will have Bella telling Jacob about Edward.

and thank you so much for bearing with me. I can only update once a week now (weekends). Doesn't school sucks?

I'm only 15 by the way :DD


	13. Chapter 13: Sharing and Calling

Through my sleep fogged mind, I could make out a faint knocking sound. I fiddled a little with my lamp, trying to turn it on. My eyes squinted in the sudden brightness that came. My eyes shifted to my alarm clock and it was—4 a.m?! Who the heck visits people at 4 in the morning?! I buried my face back into my pillow as the knocking grew frantic.

"Jake, could you get that?" Billy's muffled voice shouted.

I let out a groan and got up from my bed. I am going to strangle who ever's at the door when I open it. Nobody interrupts my slumber and get away with it.

I tore the door open, ready to shout at the knocker's face but I froze. Bella was standing in front of me, her arms wrapped around her tiny body and her tear-stained face looked up at me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked. Instead of answering me, she launched herself onto me, sobbing into my chest. Now I'm confused. I scooped her up in my arms and shut the front door with my foot. I set her down on the sofa but she wouldn't let me go. I tried to pry her hands off but she wouldn't budge. Damn, I never realized Bella was _this _strong.

I gave up and wrapped my arms around her, moving my hands around her back in soothing motions. I swear I will rip apart whoever was making Bella cry like this limb by limb. After a while, Bella's sobs died down and she hesitantly pulled away from me but I kept my arms around her waist in case she started crying again. Bella was very unpredictable nowadays.

"Tell me what's wrong, honey," I cooed. My voice sounded a little strange to my ears, probably because I never 'cooed' to anyone before, not even babies.

"If I tell you this, promise me you won't go hunting him down," Bella asked. There's no way I won't hunt this creature down but I agreed to her, for the sake of it.

"Okay, Bells, I promise," I said. Bella looked up at me and her usually watery brown eyes were clouded with fear. My heart instantly beat faster.

"Edward came to see me, wanting me back" she whispered. Those eight words made my heart plummeted to my stomach. No, my ears must be deceiving me. There's no way that leech would come back and take away Bella from me. No! I won't let him, even if I die trying!

"Jake, stop it, It's not what you think it is," her soft yet strong voice brought me back to reality.

"Tell me what happened. I'll kill him!" I roared, springing up from the couch. Bella's eyes widened but she didn't released her grip on my arm.

"Jacob Black, you better calm down or I won't tell you anything!" Bella threatened. I sat back down quickly and shut my mouth. If Embry or Quill were here, they'd say that I was whipped and they'd probably be right.

"Are you ready to listen?" she asked. I nodded my head and stared at her face as she took in a deep breath.

Bella told me how she woke up suddenly to a nightmare and Edward called her name. I was surprised yet proud when she got to the part where she shouted in the leech's face to get lost.

"I shouted in his face to go away and he just jumped out of my window," she finished. Her eyes were staring at the floor now. I pulled her body into mine and sighed. Maybe she regretted doing that to her ex boyfriend.

"Oh Bella, do you—regret telling him to leave?" I whispered to her ears, all the while I could feel my heart aching. Bella raised her head from my shoulders and gazed into my eyes. Her stare was still electrifying.

"Regret, no. I just feel guilty being such a bitch to him. I should've talked a little nicer to him or something," she said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. This means she's not hung up on that bastard anymore! I let out a mental whoop.

"That's good to hear—I mean—you gave the twit what he deserved after what he's done to you," I spoke. She smiled brightly at me and I tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ears, her very soft hair that I love to run my hands through.

"You think so?" she asked with a smile and a little blush, just like a child who got praised by their parents over a piece of crap they call 'art'. Yes, I am mean to children but can you blame me? I had a horrible childhood with Rachel and Rebecca. _(a/n: is Rebecca even Jacob's sister? I can't remember her name -__-")_

"I know so."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with bleary eyes and a full bladder. There was a weight on my chest too. What the hell happened last night?! I looked down and almost laughed at my stupidness. It was Bella, duh! I guess we fell asleep on the couch after talking last night—er, morning. As much as I enjoyed waking up with my girlfriend in my arms, I _really _need to use the restroom.

I gently lifted her up in my arms until I could slip away from her. She mumbled a few things and went back to sleep. Bella, she's such a heavy sleeper. I relieved myself in the bathroom with a pleasant sigh. Too much information?

I tiptoed back to the living room, careful not to wake any sleeping occupants of this house. Bella was still curled up on the couch sleeping. I kissed her on the forehead affectionately and I couldn't help but feel like one of those lovesick boys on a teenage soap opera. I sat on Dad's favorite chair and watched her sleep. As my eyes lingered on Bella's relaxed face, my eyes drooped and the next thing I know, I slipped into dreamland.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jake? Wake up."

A soft voice penetrated my foggy brain. I cracked an eye open and found myself staring into Bella's eyes.

"I've cooked you brunch," she smiled down at me, her brown locks cascading down on our faces. My hands itched to run through them.

"Brunch?" I mumbled. She giggled a little.

"Yes, brunch. It's like, 12 in the afternoon now."

My eyes bulged out at this and I stood up quickly, nearly knocking Bella down. Bad idea. I instantly felt blood rushing to my head and spots danced in front of my eyes.

"Woah, easy there tiger. The food's not going to run away, you know," Bella said with a smirk. I sat down again and gave her a mock glare.

"Ha-ha. If it weren't for the food, you'd already be a goner, Bells," I teased. She laughed and my heart fluttered. It was so great to know that Bella is enjoying herself, especially with me.

"What're you going to do to me if I didn't cook? Eat me?" she teased back. Eat her, huh. Now that's an idea. Bella, my sweet Bella, you should never tempt me. I smiled mischievously at her, making her smile faltered a bit.

"As a matter of fact, I will," I whispered. I didn't even realize I had moved closer to Bella as she was now in my arms.

"Jake, we can't—" I shushed her complaints with my lips. She hesitated at first but eventually gave in to the kiss. I deepened our kiss by entering my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. God, I miss kissing her so much. Even if we live forever, I could never get enough of Bella's sweet taste.

She let out a little moan when I ran my hands under her top. Bella, in return, threaded her fingers in my hair, tugging at it. I was so caught up in the kiss that I really forgot Dad and Rachel were still in the house too.

"Ahem."  
"Eww, get a room!"

We broke apart, wide eyed and lips swollen. Bella turned into a shade of red I've never seen on a human face before. I looked up at Dad and Rachel on the stairs. Rachel looked ready to puke while Dad watched me with amusement.

"Uh, didn't see you there Dad." Lame excuse, Black. Dad opened his mouth to say something but Rachel beat him to it.

"Well, obviously. You were too busy sucking your girlfriend's face out," Rachel said. Bella shifted beside me uncomfortably. I frowned at Rachel and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Gee, you're _very_ mature Rachel," I said sarcastically. She glared daggers at me before running up to her room. I can feel a smug smile forming on my face. Dad sighed and shook his head a little.

"Come here and help me down, son," Dad asked. Oh right, Dad was in a wheelchair. I ran to him and grabbed his chair, pulling them downwards. Ever since I changed into a werewolf, I can carry Dad and his wheelchair everywhere without feeling tired but of course, I can't carry Dad in public. That'll just look weird.

"Hello?"

I turned my head to the sound of Bella's voice, still halfway down the stairs. She was talking on her cell phone.

"Edward? I thought I told you—"

WHAT?! That leech is calling her? After last night, he still has the guts to even talk to Bella?! I am going to rip his head off if I ever see him—

"Jacob, watch where you're going!" Dad's shouts brought me back to the present. I looked down and Dad was almost out of his wheelchair which is sideways in my arms.

"Oops, sorry Dad," I apologized. I set Dad down on the floor and he rolled away to the kitchen. I turned my attention back to Bella. Another best thing about being a werewolf is the supersonic hearing.

"No, I don't want to talk!" Yeah, bub, the girl doesn't want to talk.

"What?! Even worse, no!" Bella sounded frantic. Come on, just hang up.

"But—fine. But I'll bring Jacob along. Bye." Good, she hung up. I took long strides toward Bella and she looked up at me in surprise.

"Jacob did you—"

"Super hearing, remember," I whispered. Bella averted her eyes downwards and I suddenly felt lost without gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward just—wanted to apologize officially. He wants me to stop by his house," she whispered back. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I'll come with." Bella's eyes shot up in shock.

"You will?" she asked. I grinned widely.

"Of course I will, but just for like, 10 minutes or so. I can't stand the reek," I said. Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my torso, kissing my fabric-covered chest. I returned her embrace happily. It felt good making Bella happy.

"Seriously, _get _a room."

"Shut up, Rachel," I shouted, holding Bella tightly in my arms. I'm not worried about meeting Cullen. He may be Bella's past love, but she's in _my _now, loving _me. _Cullen had his chance but he blew it off. Hmm, perhaps I should thank him instead. Whatever.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"We should be going now." Crap. Now I'm worried.


	14. Chapter 14: Talking and Fighting

**oh wow, i'm SO SORRY. I haven't updated for soooooo long. I had a mild writers block and a very busy schedule. Ok well, a guy asked me why did it took Jacob long to imprint on Bella?**

**Well, to answer your question, Jacob couldn't imprint on Bella if her heart was still tied to Edward and now she's free, Jacob can claim Bells as his :) haha, yeah, didn't make such sense, did it? xD**

**Anyways, here's the latest chapter. I'll try my best to update often :)**

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

The ride to the Cullen's was silent and the atmosphere was thick and tense. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob gripping the steering wheel as if his hands were glued to it. I knew Jacob was probably trying his hardest not to puke right now but he really had nothing to be worried about. I mean, I love him to death and he knows that—right?

Finally, I was the first to break to silence.

"Jake, you okay?" I asked.

Apparently, Jacob was not expecting me to speak so suddenly as he immediately shot up from his seat at the sound of my voice and nearly ran over a cat at the side of the road.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he breathed as soon as he had managed to regain control of the car.

"Holy cow, Jake, are you sure? We nearly killed an innocent cat; maybe I should drive," I gazed at Jacob with wide eyes. He stared back at me and let out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry, Bells. My nerves are just getting the best of me," Jacob said, his voice hinting sadness. My heart broke knowing I was the cause of Jake's sadness. My selfishness to go and see Edward made Jacob feel like this. A wave of guilt washed through me and I sighed at the feeling.

"Jacob, stop the car," I ordered. He looked at me with his mouth agape.

"What? But we're—"

"Just stop. We need to talk," I told him. Jacob stared at me once more before pulling up at the side of the road, next to a forest. I positioned myself so I was facing Jacob. He immediately averted his gaze.

"Look, Bells—" Jacob began speaking but I immediately shushed him with my lips. I was instantly engulfed by his blazing heat and his intoxicating taste. We reluctantly pulled apart and I stared into his now passion-clouded eyes. I stifled a giggle at his cute antics.

"I love you so much, Jacob Black. Don't ever doubt that, okay?" I whispered into his ear. Jacob's arms tightened their hold on me as I felt hot liquid drip onto my shoulders. My heart broke again and guilt ran its course over me once more. I was selfish, so selfish. I could never deserve a boy—no, man like Jacob.

"I love you too, so bad," his voice thick with emotion. I pulled away to crash my lips with his but I was stopped by a sudden knock on the window. I swear, I jumped a foot in the air and Jacob tensed beside me. I spun around and my heart beat wildly at the sight in front of me.

Edward was bending at the window, his beautiful face crunched up in what I could interpret as disgust. Edward held a thumb near his head and jerked it backwards, mentioning for me to get out of the car.

I glanced backwards at Jacob and he nodded his head. I squeezed his hand for a second before unlocking the door.

As soon as I stepped out, I was crushed against Edward's hard, cold chest. If I were a naïve teenager that I was last year, I would've melted in his embrace but not now. Not anymore.

I struggled to push Edward away and luckily for me, my muffled "let go" made Edward realized my wants. I huffed in exasperation as I tried in vain to straighten my hair.

"Look, you said you want to talk? And what are you doing beside our car, anyways?" I questioned.

"I was—hunting," Edward's eyes averted to Jacob before gazing back at me, "when I caught your sweet scent so I followed you here,"

"Stalker," Jacob mumbled. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You have some explaining to do, Edward Masen Cullen."

"Ok, look, I'm sorry for suddenly throwing myself at you when I've been gone for god knows how long that day. I should've at least explained to you why I abruptly left you," Edward said in his velvety voice. They didn't affect me like they used to.

"You should," I said stubbornly. Yeah, I was being quite an ass toward Edward but hey, he broke me and honestly, who wouldn't be pissed as hell when they're in my shoes?

I felt my hands being wrapped with cold, stony fingers. I tried my hardest to pull my hands away but Edward was holding on for dear life. As if he even _has _a life to hold on.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I left you because you were in danger after being involved with me but my heart is still with you, Bella, I _know _it is!"

Edward's golden eyes bore a hole into mine as I struggled to break free.

"No, it isn't. Please Edward, you have to move on. I did. It's best for both of us if you do too," my voice was basically pleading now. Edward's eyes hardened for a moment and he opened his mouth to speak or maybe shout at me but he stopped abruptly.

Behind me, I heard Jacob growled fiercely. I strained my head around Edward's body to see what was causing their sudden behavior. What I saw made my heart plummeted not to my stomach but straight to my foot.

Victoria.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A mutt and a leech desperately claiming a poor, stupid human, who-which I might add-is going to have her life end soon," her icy voice broke through the silence of the forest like nails being scraped against a chalk board.

Her blood red eyes met mine and I trembled instantly. All of a sudden, I was being pushed back my Edward and my view was blocked by him and a newly transformed Jacob. His russet colored fur sticking up everywhere as he growled and snarled at Victoria.

"Get out of here, Victoria! You'll never lay a finger on Bella!" Edward shouted. Victoria's sharp laugh echoed.

"That's where you're wrong, Cullen. In fact, you're presence here is only motivating me to make you witness your precious little human suffer," she hissed.

I was hyperventilating by this moment and clutched myself for dear life. Jacob howled long and loud before leaping towards the revengeful vampire.

I held my breath as Jacob sank his teeth in Victoria's arm. She screamed and hit Jacob repeatedly on his head trying to make him release his grip.

Jacob was thrown to the ground but he shot up quickly. Victoria started to run towards me and I closed my eyes in fear.

Through my fear-hazed brain, I heard Edward roaring and Jacob snarling. Soon, everything was quite. Too quite.

I cracked my eyes opened and my heart stopped beating.

There on the ground, was a blood covered wolf whining in pain and Edward was no where to be found. _Oh my god, I'm going to die, oh my god. Jacob, I love you_

At the thought of Jacob, my tears spilled. Jacob's going to die too. All because of me.

"That's right, bitch, cry and beg for your life," Victoria said in a sickenly sweet voice. She crouched in front of me until our faces were mere inches apart.

"We're going to have so much fun together."

I screamed with all my lungs when I felt my fingers cracked and crushed under her hands. Victoria laughed at my pain and I didn't care to hide my sobs anymore.

She grabbed my face with a hand and squeezed it hard until I could feel her nails digging into my skin. Oh god, somebody please help me.

"Feels good, didn't it? I bet it also felt good when you rip apart my James limb, by limb!"

Her nails penetrated my skin and I sobbed in pain. Fresh blood left my cheeks to trail down my neck and seeped into my shirt.

Victoria shoved her nose on the hollow of my neck and sniffed.

"Your blood is so mouth watering but I can't drink you too soon. I have to torture you until you're begging me to just end your worthless life!" Victoria spat.

She then proceeds to kick me swiftly in the ribs. I heard a loud crack and I half moan, half sobbed in pain.

"Please…stop it…" I choked out.

Victoria chuckled darkly and pulled me up by my neck. I gasped out for air. Black dots were making their way into my vision.

Soon, I found myself flying in the air and I landed on the forest ground with a loud crack. I didn't have the strength to get up so I watch as my blood seep to the ground from a wound somewhere around my head.

I saw Victoria smiling and laughing as if she was enjoying a show before her eyes hardened behind me.

She was tackled to the ground by large wolves and I felt the familiar darkness creeping up my consciousness.

I welcomed the sweet darkness and I felt no pain anymore.

So this is what death feels like.

**~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~**

**dun, dun, DUN xD**

**no, Bella's not going to die. I'm not that cruel. She's on the verge of it :)  
**

**btw, forgive me if there's any HUGE grammer mistake. I wrote this at like, 12 a.m. Thank god for coffee.**


	15. Chapter 15: Waiting

**yeah, yeah, i know i was horrible for leaving you with a cliffy xD**

**but i tried writing the next chapter as fast as i could. It took me a day, lol**

**enjoy!**

**~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
**

Jacob's POV

All I could do was lay here on the forest floor after that leech had stabbed me with a piece of wood. Cullen was no where to be found, he probably got too scared for his own good and ran home to mummy. That pussy wouldn't even fight for Bella's life.

Bella. Damn, I have to get up! The leech is going to get her!

I howled in pain when I tried to get up on my feet and the wood stabbed deeper inside me.

_Fuck it, where the hell are you guys at?!, _Ihissed in pain

_Patience, Jacob. Were running as fast as we could, _said Sam in my head.

_Well run faster! I have a chunk of wood sticking out from my chest, Cullen is missing and that female leech is gaining on Bella! _I growled.

Just as I thought that, Bella's screamed shrilled through the forest. My heart was beating wildly. _No, no!! Bella! Hold on, I'm coming!_

I huffed as I tried my damn hardest to stand up. I winced when I pulled the chunk of wood out of my chest with my teeth. I could just hope that my werewolf healing will work fast enough so I won't die of blood loss.

Every step I took was pure torture. I can't stop now, Bella needs me. Bella, my Bella, I can't lose her.

Her screams echoed again and again. I gritted my teeth and started running towards the source of the now whimpering sound. I could feel tears leaked down my fur-covered face._ Hold on, honey, I'm coming. Wait for me._

_Jake, we found the leech! Sam and Paul are in the process of tearing her apart_, Embry's voice invaded my head.

_What about Bella? How is she doing??_

_Uuh, maybe—you should see her for yourself_

Fuck it, I growled loudly when I felt my wound throbbing. I muttered out every single profanities I knew. The pain was taking the best of me now.

_Okay there, dude?_

_Just peachy,_ I thought sarcastically.

Finally, I reached my destination. Truth to Embry's words, Sam and Paul were busy burning pieces of the leech. I glanced around frantically for Bella.

_On your left, man_

And there she was, lying limply beside Embry, his nuzzle stroking her head. I feel to my knees when I saw her condition.

Oh god, it was terrible. Blood was everywhere, mostly from the huge gash on her forehead. There were slashes on her cheeks which were depositing blood too. Her right leg was bent at a weird angle and I knew it was broken.

I morphed back into human form and walked shakily towards Bella. I collapsed to my knees and gently held her limp form against my body. Sobs raked through my body and I clutched at her tighter.

"Oh god, Bella, please, wake up. You can't die, you can't! I can't live—I _won't _live without you! Please, open your eyes," I muttered through my sobs.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder but I refused to turn away from my Bella.

"Jacob, Embry has called an ambulance. They'll be here soon and we'd better get Bella to the side of the road," Sam spoke and was right. The paramedics couldn't possibly find us in the depth of the forest.

With Bella cradled against my chest, I stoop up slowly and she let out a moan. I kissed her bloody head once.

"Shh, Bella, you're going to be okay," I whispered. Deep down, I myself, don't know if things _were_ going to be okay but I put all of my faith in it.

"Jake, you probably wouldn't want to accompany Bella to the hospital stalkers," Embry pointed. I glanced down and indeed I was naked.

I begrudgedly handed Bella to Sam in order to slip into a pair of extra shorts Sam had given me.

I took Bella in my arms again and started walking towards the edge of the road. Thank god my wound was slowly healing or I would've collapsed from pain right now.

"Dude, Jake, are you sure you can carry her?" Paul asked. I growled annoyingly.

"Of course I can."

"But you're—"

"Let him be, Paul," Sam warned. Thank you, Sam.

We reached the road just as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics rushed out of the vehicle and pulled out a stretcher. With my sore arms, I lay Bella on it and the paramedics pushed me away to tend to her.

My legs were screaming to give them some rest but I ignored their quivering protest. I witnessed as Bella was put in a neck brace and her forehead was wrapped with gauze.

"Can I go with her? I'm her fiancé," I spoke to one of the paramedics. He gave me a curious look.

"Fine, okay, but only one of you can ride in the ambulance," he said. I looked over to Sam, Embry and Paul and they nodded their heads.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," said Embry. I nodded again and climbed into the awaiting ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was numb yet full of buzzing. The paramedics were talking to themselves about what to do and paused for a few moment to question how Bella got her injuries.

"We were rock climbing when her rope snapped. I wasn't fast enough to catch her and she rolled down the cliff about 10 feet down," I lied. They nodded and continued their work.

I sat there watching they do their thing as I held onto Bella's cold hand numbly. I had failed to protect the most important person in my life. If Bella dies, I would kill myself, really. She's the only reason I still continue breathing.

My personal rants were interrupted by a pressure on my hand. I glanced down and Bella was squinting up at me.

Fresh tears made its way through my eyes and I silently cursed myself for being so _feminine_ in front of Bella. I rubbed my eyes furiously, willing the tears to go away.

"Bells—you're okay. Sorry, I got something in my eyes," I gave her the lamest excuse ever known in history. Bella tried to smile over the tube inserted into her throat but obviously she couldn't so Bella squeezed my hand instead.

I managed a weak smile and leaned back on the wall of the ambulance. Bella would be alright. She's a fighter, always will be.

~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

I sighed tiredly and closed my eyes. The attending doctors had rushed Bella to the ER and I sat in one of the waiting rooms drinking coffee with the antiseptic smell burning my nose.

Sam, Paul and Embry had arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later along with Charlie and Billy.

Speaking of Charlie, he was livid at first when I told him Bella had 'fallen' from rock climbing but as quickly as the temper came, it faded. He plopped down beside me and sighed.

"That girl is just too clumsy for her own good," Charlie muttered. He then looked me straight in the eyes and spoke,

"Promise me you'll take good care of my Isabella. Don't you dare leave her like that Cullen kid did."

I smiled weakly and said, "I wouldn't even dream of doing so, Mr. Swan."

Charlie chuckled and thumped me at the back before springing up to get something to drink. Billy grinned at me and handed me a clean t-shirt he probably brought from home. I muttered a quick thanks and threw on the shirt.

Now one hour later, all six of us were cramped inside the small waiting room nervously waiting for any news regarding Bella's condition. It was nearly midnight at this point and Paul and Embry had fallen asleep on the couch in an awkward position together.

If I wasn't too anxious, I would've snapped a picture of those two and tease them endlessly when they wake up.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a middle-aged doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand. All of the occupants in the room instantly shot up.

"Mr. Swan?" he spoke. Charlie cleared his throat and walked forward to the doctor. They walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Thankfully, I was a werewolf and I could hear sounds no normal humans could hear so I eavesdropped on them.

"How's my daughter, doctor?"

"Your daughter had suffered from three broken ribs, a punctured lung, four broken fingers on her left hand, a mild head trauma and a broken femur on her right leg," the doctor explained. I nearly fainted after learning how many injuries she had sustained from that fucking leech.

If she wasn't already dead, I would've killed her right here and now.

"Oh, lord, is she going to be okay?"

"Your daughter is very lucky Mr. Swan. Any normal person wouldn't have made it this far with injuries like that. She's in a stable condition and we have put in her in a drug-induced coma to prevent her brain from swelling."

"Gosh, when will she wake up, doctor?"

"She'll regain consciousness in three days time. There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Swan, your daughter's very strong."

"That she is. Can I go visit her now?"

"Of course you can. Come this way."

Charlie's and the doctor's voices faded. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and crash down roughly on the sofa. I draped my arm across my eyes feeling both physically and emotionally drained.

Damn, I need some sleep.

"You got a strong girl there, Jake," Billy's voice invaded my ears. I cracked an eye open to see Billy sitting in his wheelchair next to me grinning from ear to ear. I grinned back and shut my eye.

"You got that right, old man."

"Yo, Jake, it's so late man. We're going home now. We promise we'll visit Bella tomorrooooooooow," Embry finished his sentence with a loud yawn.

"Mm—whatever," I mumbled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob. Night, Billy," Sam said.

After a few minutes, I heard Billy yawned.

"Listen, son, do you want to go home with me or you just want to stay here with Bella?" he asked. I snorted.

"You already know the answer, Dad."

"Whatever you say, son, just don't get caught," Billy advised.

"Sure, sure," I waved him off.

"I'll wait for Charlie outside."

God, why can't Billy take the hint that I want to get some sleep?

"Mmmm" I managed to mutter.

My limbs felt like they were made out of metal and I felt the familiar tug of sleep pulling me in.

Knowing that Bella is safe and sound, I went to sleep peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**fuuuh, probably the longest chapter i've ever written -.-"**


	16. Chapter 16:The Starting of A New Journey

"Excuse me, sir? Sir?"

I cracked an eye opened at the intruding sound.. "What?" I grunted, grumpy for cutting short a dream about my Bella. "Um, sir, visiting hours have ended. Maybe you should go home."

I couldn't help but glared at the young nurse as I sat up and stretched. Man, this hospital should invest in a more comfortable sofa. I saw from the corner of my eyes the nurse ogling me. I got up lazily on my feet and checked the time. Midnight, great.

I made my way to the door but I won't be going home tonight. I had already planned in my head ways to sneak in Bella's room. I was busy remembering these plans I didn't notice the nurse standing at the doorway. I halted to a stop before I could collide with her. My eyes flew down to her curiously.

"You know, my shift is ending in a couple of minutes. Want to grab some drinks, maybe?" she asked, all the while batting her mascara-covered eyelash at me. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm heading to my girlfriend's," I lied. Well, not really lied, I am going to spend the night in her room. The nurse—did I mentioned she was blonde?—flipped her hair over her shoulder and pressed herself at me.

"We're just going to grab drinks," she said slyly, "or maybe some other _activities_ while we're at it. She doesn't have to know." I groaned in annoyance before grabbing her shoulders and moved her aside in one quick movement.

"No thanks." I muttered. Without a glance backwards, I headed out. Geez, how can the management hire such a—a slut? She was undressing me with her eyes!

I walked around the building until I found Bella's window. I searched around for any object I could find and there it was; a tree. Typical. I pulled myself up using the branch, careful not to make any suspicious noise. I probably look like some horny teenage peeping tom.

With a spring of my legs, I landed on the window sill. Being a werewolf has many of its advantages. As I climbed down from the window, my gaze fell on Bella. Wires and tubes were covering her small body. The moonlight illuminated her face, making her skin looked transparent. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. Bella had nothing but danger in her way ever since she got involved with that leech.

A sigh escaped from my lips when I flopped down on a chair. My hand reached for hers, spreading my warmth to her ice-cold skin. I kissed the back of Bella's hand.

"Please come back to me, Bells," I whispered before succumbing to sleep, dreaming of my love.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Jake," she sighed. My arms wrapped around her small frame, meeting my lips with hers. Her delicate fingers wound themselves in my hair, tugging gently. I deepened our kiss and instantly I was surrounded by her taste. All I could think was Bella, Bella and more Bella. _

_I broke apart, only to trail my lips on the soft skin of her neck. She sighed my name again, which only fueled my actions more. Her hands had moved to my back now, tracing up and down. "I love you so much," I whispered._

_She grabbed my shoulders and peered at my eyes. I was lost in her brown orbs. Just as I was leaning in for another kiss, she shook my shoulders hard._

"_Jake? Jake! Wake up!"_

My eyes snapped open and I looked around disoriented. Laughter erupted nearby; I turned my head to source of the noise. Much to my annoyance, Quill and Embry were doubling over in laughter. "What the hell is your problem?" I hissed. Embry wiped a tear from his eyes and let out a long breath.

"Man, you should've seen the way you were dreaming!" Embry spoke. "Yeah! 'Bella, oh I love you so much! Kiss me my love!'" imitated Quill while making kissing sounds. I sprang up to my feet and smacked their heads. They groaned in unison and rubbed their heads.

"Dude, chill. Even the littlest things set you off nowadays," muttered Quill. I sat on the edge of Bella's bed and took her hand back in mind.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out. I'm sleep deprived and my girlfriend is in a coma. Everything sets me off," I almost whined. I kinda feel bad; I shouldn't be the one complaining. I was healthy and awake and Bella's—like this.

Embry followed my gaze to Bella. "She's going to be alright, Jake. You gotta stop worrying too much," he consoled. Tears sprang to my eyes and I hurriedly wiped them away, feeling like a major sissy. Quill rested a hand on my shoulder. "If it was Claire in Bella's place, I would be crying too," he said and proceeded to squeeze my shoulder.

I wiped my eyes once more and grinned. "You sissy," I teased, punching his arm. We all laughed together, easing the tense atmosphere. Suddenly, a thought flickered in my head.

"Hey, aren't you dogs supposed to be in school?" I asked. Embry and Quill pulled a scandalized face. "Hey, we had the clear intention on visiting our dear Bella here." I snorted and rolled my eyes, a trait I picked up from Bella.

"And fyi, _you're _supposed to be in school too," pointed Embry. "I'm taking care of my dear Bella here," I mocked. We chatted for a while and cracked some jokes but it was soon time for them to patrol. Sam was making sure that the red-headed leech's death won't bring up any of her friends to take revenge or something.

Soon, the room was eerie with silence except for the steady beeping of Bella's heart monitor. I laid my head down beside hers and listened to her even breathing.

I bolted upright when the door suddenly banged open and the stench of vampire reached my nose. _My god, _more _vampires?!_ I started to wonder what Bella had done to make these creatures like to hunt her down so much but my thoughts flew out of the window when a familiar face showed up in the doorway. I took a protective stand in front of Bella's bed.

"Relax, mutt. We came here to see how Bella's doing," the pixie-like vampire spoke.

"You and your family—especially Edward had done enough damage to Bella!" I growled. The pixie narrowed her eyes. "We didn't do anything. So did Edward! Stop blaming him for everything!"

"Yeah, you're right, Edward didn't do anything. In fact, he RAN away when that red-headed leech got a hold on Bella!" I spat. A hand shot up from behind the pixie and pushed her back.

"It wasn't his fault. Edward—was at his weak moment. He couldn't handle the pressure of seeing Bella's blood," a blonde vampire guy explained.

I let out a harsh laugh, "Hah, right. Poor Edward scared for his _immortal _life! Let's all leave it to _human_ Bella to take care of an insane vampire on her own!" I said sarcastically.

The next thing I knew, I was being thrust onto a wall by the blondie. "Jasper, calm down!" hissed the pixie. He ignored her comments and leaned his face close to mine, his stench making me wanted to vomit.

"Listen here dog. I admit that what Edward did was stupid and unforgivable even for us but Alice and I are just here to see our friend. Nothing. More, " he whispered harshly. I grabbed his marble arms and threw him off of me.

"Just—whatever. Don't try anything stupid or I won't hesitate to use your limbs as a chew toy," I warned, flopping back to my chair. The pixie—Alice, was it?—rolled her eyes and sat at the edge of Bella's bed. I crossed my arms and breathed through my mouth. My nose was already burning at this point.

The two vampires spoke hushed whispers to Bella. I didn't even bother trying to listen. The pixie then leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead before leaving. I let out a breath in relief and jumped to the window to let fresh air in. I was suffocating in here.

I peeked a glance at my watch; 12 p.m. Leaning over the bed, I stroked Bella's cold cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be back, baby. Wake up soon, okay?"

With those words, I got up from my position and left Bella's room in search for anything that could fill my stomach. A werewolf could only go so long without stuffing his face.

___________________________

After two plates of spaghetti, a slice of pie and two chocolate bars, I retreated from the hospital's cafeteria with a still grumbling stomach. Note to self, don't ever skip breakfast. I walked back to Bella's room. My ministrations came to a sudden halt when something caught my eye.

A dark-skinned man, probably around his 20's was on a rocking chair holding an equally tanned-skin baby in his arms. His—I presumed- wife, was perched on the armrest of the chair, gazing down at her family. My heart suddenly gave a lurch. I wanted this; a family with Bella. Hell, if I wasn't still 16 (turning 17) I would've already eloped with Bella. I continued walking as my mind wandered.

I don't want any other woman to be my wife; Bella's the one for me. She'd be the mother of my children one day. I smiled as I envisioned her running around the large backyard chasing our rambunctious children. She'd later blame me for my werewolf genes.

I reached her room and turned the doorknob gently. As my feet stepped in the wooden floor, I saw a few people crowding over Bella's bed. What the--? Doctor and nurses? My heart thundered as I thought every single possibilities they could be here. Her condition worsened? She's---gone? Oh dear God.

With three long strides, I was at the foot of her bed, straining my neck to see something—anything. The doctor and nurses were whispering to each other. At last, one by one, the nurses left and I quickly went to the opened space. The sight greeted me nearly took my breath away.

Bella was sitting up, being checked by the doctor. She was looking healthy—except for all the bandages and the cast on her leg. Her eyes flickered to mine and her face light up. I felt mine mirrored hers.

"Okay, Isabella, done. A nurse will come in a few hours more to give you your medication, alright?" the doctor said. Bella nodded and turned towards me. I took her in my arms and breathed in her scent.

"Bella, my Bella. You're awake," I whispered to her hair. I felt tears making their way to my eyes and I embraced Bella tighter. "You have no idea how worried I am."

She pulled back and smiled at me through her tears. "I'm sorry," her voice went out as raspy, like a smoker's voice. Unlike her usual bells-like voice. "What happened to your voice, honey?" I asked.

"The doctor said the tube in my throat somehow damaged my vocal chords," she whispered. My brow furrowed. "Don't worry; he said it'll heal in a few weeks."

I grinned and kissed her. We broke apart when Charlie and Billy came bursting through the door. Charlie hugged Bella tight while Billy rolled over to me. "Told you she'd be okay," he grinned. I could only return his grin.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella!" Emily ran in and hugged Bella. "I'm so glad you're okay." Bella chuckled and patted her back. "I'm not going away that easily, Em," she whispered, her voice still hoarse.

Sam popped in and stood next to me, watching our women chat. "Bella's a very strong fighter, isn't she?" Sam broke the silence between us. I grinned, "Yup, that's my girl." Unexpectedly, Sam stared at me in seriousness.

"Jacob, I'm very proud of you. I'm thankful to have you in my pack," he said. What—is he kidding? I felt tears building up again. God damn it, why am I being so emotional today??

"Sorry Sam, got something in my eyes," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. Once again I used the lamest excuse in the history of the lamest excuses. Sam grinned and patted my back reassuringly.

Not to long after Sam and Emily's departure, the rest of my brothers bustled in with flowers and pink balloons in tow. I groaned inwardly at the sight of the balloons.

Embry placed a bouquet of roses with a card "Get Well Soon" on a table and crushed Bella in his arms. "Bella! How's my favorite sister-in-law doing?"

I sputtered at his outburst. Bella blushed furiously and mumbled, "You're not even related to Jake."

"In blood. But deep down, we're bounded by the soul by our wolf-ness faith," he said dramatically. All the occupants in the room—Quill, Jared, Seth and surprise,surprise: Leah—laughed.

"Dude, stop. Bounded by the soul? You're making us sound gay," I retorted teasingly. Embry laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder. "What can I do man? We're meant for each other, life partner," he shot back. I laughed again and slapped his arm off of me.

I turned to Bella but she was busy being engulfed in Jared's and surprisingly Paul's arms, crushing her. "Jared, Paul, you're turning her blue," I warned. They quickly released her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Bella."

They then diverted to the fruit basket Emily had brought over. "Ooh, can I have some?" said Jared, not really asking for permission because he proceeded to tore open the wrapper and stuff his face. Embry, Quill and Paul joined him. I rolled my eyes. Wolves.

I sat at the edge of Bella's bed and watched Leah approached us. She kept her eyes downwards all the while. "I brought you balloons," she muttered quickly. Oh, that explains the pink-ness. Couldn't blame Leah really, she was never good in these kind of social stuff.

Bella smiled sincerely and laid a hand on Leah's arm. "Thank you, Leah. I appreciate it." I knew Bella wasn't thanking Leah for the balloons,but for the sacrifice she made in order to save Bella's life. Leah cracked a little smile.

"Leah's smiling? Pinch me, I much be dreaming," said Quill in an awed voice. I muffled a snicker as Leah glared daggers at Quill before chasing him around the small, crowded room.

"Com'ere, _I'll _pinch you, Quill!" she growled, so much for his amusement. Bella laughed but she immediately winced. I gathered her in my arms. "What's wrong, honey?"

"It's just my throat. Hurts from all the talking." I could barely hear her raspy voice by now. Actions had to take place now.

"Alright guys, thank you for visiting but Bella needs some rest now," I said loudly enough for them to hear through the chaos Leah and Quill were pulling. The pack shuffled to their feet and took turns to kiss Bella on the cheek and say their goodbyes.

"Geez, Jake, you're like, Bella's wet nurse now," teased Embry, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bella flushed a deep shade of red and I smacked him on the head. "Out."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving."

I sat on Bella's bed and gathered her in my arms once more. She gratefully snuggled closer to my side. As I peered out the window, I noticed the sun was beginning to set, creating an orange atmosphere.

"Isn't that beautiful?" whispered Bella. I smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's nothing compared to you." I heard her sigh as she continued watching the setting sun.

"I can't believe it's finally over, Jake. Victoria's dead." I chuckled, "Yeah, no more lunatic vampire stalking you."

"Speaking of lunatic vampires, what happened to Edward?" she asked as she turned around in my arms to gaze at my face. I gave her a frown, "He ran away Bells. No one knows where he went." Bella's expression was unreadable and she turned back in my arms to her original position.

"Poor guy, I hope he finds someone who he can spends an eternity with," she said. I tightened my whole on her. "Yeah."

"I love you, Jacob Black," she breathed.

"I love you more, Isabella Swan."

As she closed her eyes to rest, I let my mind wander again. Life was starting to make sense now. Bella is mine forever, no stalker ex-boyfriend trying to steal her away and no revengeful vampire threatening to kill her. I clung to Bella tighter. I have found my happy ending—though; it's not really an ending but a beginning. A beginning of our journey together; full with sunshine, warm sodas and cliff-divings. It's just Jacob and Bella.

**phew, yeah, the ending :( no worries, i'm working on the epilogue as we're speaking. I had so much fun writing this story and i thank you everyone who had read and reviewed as you're my motivator to continue writing :)**

**perhaps i'll write a new story?**

**anyways, kiss kiss :)  
**


	17. Epilogue

**~the last chapter :'(~**

The trolley squeaked in protest as I pushed it down the aisle. I grabbed a canned peach and threw it inside my trolley, which was currently full with unnecessary food. If anyone passed by, they would think I was feeding a family of five. Jacob's appetite apparently grew with his age. It's like taking care of two babies sometimes.

Unconsciously, my hand dragged itself to my ever growing belly and rubbed it in affection. Our family will grow again in just a few months more. I sighed. As if Ephraim wasn't hard enough controlling. I blame it on Jacob and his over-active werewolf genes.

Lost in my mind, I didn't realize my trolley was a breath's away from hitting someone. I quickly steered my trolley away but it hit someone's back nonetheless. I cursed under my breath. Even at 27, I still blushed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled.

"Isabella." I knew that sweet, velvety voice. Raising my head, our eyes locked together. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Edward," I whispered. He smiled and closed the distance between us, taking me in his arms the best he could with my protruding stomach in the way. People were starting to whisper to each other and I scrambled away from him.

"You look as breath taking since the last time I saw you, love," he said. I blushed and looked down.

"You have to stop calling me that, Edward. People are going to call me a pedophile," I muttered. He smiled sadly at me.

"True, you have aged beautifully while I'm still the same as 90 years ago," he said sadly. I bit my lip and took his hand in mine.

"Oh, Edward, you'll find someone to share that unlimited life with," I consoled. He pierced me with his eyes.

"But not you." I released his hand and rested mine on the trolley.

"Not me," I said clearly. "Why are you here, Edward? You've been away for 10 years and you suddenly popped up in front of my trolley," I asked. He laughed but quickly remorse.

"I came here to apologize for—leaving you abruptly, twice," he started. Memories of Victoria's attack flashed before my eyes and I shook my head to get rid of the terrifying images. I had to went through weeks of nightmare after the attack but Jacob was there to console me when I woke up sweating and panting.

"I ran to Italy. I wanted to be killed, as I was sure that you were—killed too but then Aro told me that you were still alive—and I spent the years repenting for leaving you when you needed me the most. So I am here to beg for your forgiveness, Isabella Swan."

Tears sprung to my eyes but I blinked them away. Damn hormones. "Edward, there's nothing to forgive. I never blamed you for anything that happened."

Edward stared at me with clouded eyes. I started to wonder what he was thinking about when he opened his mouth. "It is such a shock you're willing to forgive me after all these years; after all the pain I've caused you," he whispered. I chuckled and smiled sadly.

"I've matured, Edward. The clumsy, hot headed girl has grown up."

He smiled and embraced me one final time. I allowed myself to be engulfed in his presence this time. I love him but like a sister would to her brother and like any other sister, it pains me to see Edward go away. I wrapped my arms around his cold body.

"Goodbye, Isabella," he sighed, "I will always love you." I shed a few tears and pressed my lips to his marble cheeks.

"Goodbye, Edward." And just like that, Edward was gone, carried by the wind. If I didn't know any better, I would've considered myself hallucinating. Rubbing my palms to my eyes, I pushed my trolley to the cashier.

"Okay there, Mrs. Black?" Aaron asked from behind the counter, curious. I smiled at nodded my head. "Yeah, never better," I reassured him. He nodded back and started scanning my items.

"So whom were you talking to just now?" he questioned. I chuckled.

"Oh, just an old friend of mine."

Aaron stared at me weirdly. "Really? He looks around my age or something. Didn't know you roll _that _way Mrs. Black. What would the man say about that?" he teased. I laughed and tsked.

"Gosh, you're only 15 but already dirty-minded. What has the young come to these days?" I teased back.

"Hey, I'm 17, Mrs. Black, 17!" he bellowed. I giggled and patted his blonde head.

"You'll always be 15 to me, oh sweet Aaron," I poked fun at him before grabbing my groceries bag and stuffed them back inside my trolley. Having to visit the supermarket a couple of time a month made me close to the cashiers. They, too wondered if I had a husband and five teenagers to feed.

As soon as I unlocked the door to my house, I was attacked by a blur of white and black. I struggled to maintain my balance despite being clung at the leg.

"Momma, momma! I mizz yooh!"

I laughed and untangled my two-year old son's death grip on my leg to rest him on my hip. "Aww, mommy misses you too honey," I cooed. He laid his little head on my shoulder as I carried him inside.

"Jake, honey? Can you grab the groceries?" I hollered. He rushed in from the backyard with grease-covered hands. Typical Jacob.

"Got it," he retorted. I patted Ephraim's back soothingly, seeing he was getting sleepy. I walked to the backyard, carefully avoiding the toys scattered across the floor. I shook my head. Jacob lets Ephraim play with his toys but as soon as he asked him to pick them up again, Ephraim will pull his puppy dog eyes and Jacob was a sucker. He let Ephraim get away with everything. I've told Jacob Ephraim will grow up as a spoilt brat but he just cracked up and shook his head.

I slowly took a seat on the wooden picnic table, enjoying the feel of the sea breeze on my face. Jacob and I had bought a modest house by the La Push Beach, just a walk's away from Billy's. We fell in love with this house and bought is straight away after our wedding. Ah, my wedding.

I still remember the night Jacob proposed to me. It was Friday night, Jacob had surprised me by taking me to the cliff—our cliff. "Do you trust me?" he asked. My automatic answer was "More than anyone in the world." He then gathered me in his arms and before I knew it, he had propelled us both off the cliff, diving in the cold sea. I clung to him tight enough to choke but I didn't scream. I knew I was safe in Jacob's arms.

When we emerged from the icy surface of the sea, I wrapped my arms around Jacob for warmth. "You _are _insane!" I shouted, shivering. Jacob laughed and swam us back to the shore. As he planted me on my feet, I glared at him through the wet rat I called my hair but he had his back turned to me. I can see the outline of his muscles under the moonlight. I frowned, "Jacob Black, what are you—"

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out, finally facing me. I felt my heart stopped beating. He was holding a black box in his hands, peering down at me anxiously. Tears welled up in my eyes. I bit my lip and nodded. He grinned and crushed me to his chest. After a passionate kiss, Jacob slipped the ring to my finger. It was simple; a white gold wrapped around a one karat diamond but to me, it was breath taking. That night too, we made love for the first time on the beach under the stars.

Our wedding was held at the exact same spot; La Push Beach. It was a fairly modest affair. Charlie, Billy, the pack, the pack imprints and a few close friends attended. I had on a gorgeous white dress. It was halter neck, light material and flowed when the breeze swept by, hand-sewn by Emily. I had never known she was so talented in tailoring. Jacob was dressed in a white button up shirt and tan slacks and we both had flip flops on. We said our vows at sunset with tears streaming down our faces, same goes to the guests.

We had our first dance as a married couple to the song This I Promise You. Jacob whispered the lyrics in my ears following the rhythm. He succesfully made me bawled my eyes out again. The pack interrupted us by making howling noises and slapping Jacob at the back. I took turns dancing with Quil, Embry, Sam—pretty much all of the pack until I swear my feet were swelling up.

I discovered I was pregnant with Ephraim 5 months later by the home pregnancy test. As soon as the test showed positive, I walked dazedly to the living room and sat next to Jacob, the stick still in my hand. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked. My throat closed up so I just handed him the test. Jacob looked at it in confusion. "Um, Bells, I don't know what this ice-cream stick thingy means."

I laughed. "I'm pregnant, you Bozo." Jacob's mouth bobbed open and close, like a fish out of water. I couldn't help but giggled at his reaction. "P—pregnant? As in—the baby's—mine?" I rolled my eyes at him. "No Jake, I'm having an affair with Embry." I said sarcastically. Jacob stood up and spun me around in his arms, laughing. Soon, I joined in, laughing together like mad people.

"Holy cow, we're having a baby, Bells. A baby!" he muttered into my hair. I chuckled. "Yeah, we are."

When we broke the news to Jacob's brothers, they all barked out laughing and congratulated us. "Man, that didn't take long, Jake. Bet you two did it like bunnies," Quil teased, which only results in Jacob hitting him.

Ephraim Charlie Black was born on April 29th after I endured five hours of bone-breaking labor but it was all worth it. My baby was beautiful; thick dark brown hair, pert button nose, full lips like his father's and a mixture of Jacob's and my skin tone.

I gazed down at the sleeping boy in my arms. He is everything in my life, besides his father. My two men. A smile appeared on my lips at the thought.

I felt the bench I was sitting on shifting and warm arms embraced me. "Pennies for your thoughts?" he asked. I leaned back in his arms and sighed in content. Jacob's embrace provided me the feeling of safe, secure and love. Feelings that I never truly felt until I met him. How lucky am I?

"I was just reminiscing our memories together," I answered. Jake planted kisses on my neck and murmured, "Yeah? And do they include that night on the beach?" I giggled and slapped his arm. "Stop being such a pervert!" He grinned and stroked Ephraim's hair lovingly.

"Let's get this little twerp to bed," he whispered. I nodded and got up with much difficulty. Jacob quickly shot to his feet and gently pushed me back to my seat.

"Let me handle this, honey. You stay here and I'll be back in a flash," he said before gently prying Ephraim's hold on my blouse and cradled him. Ephraim moaned in protest but Jacob rocked him to sleep again. I smiled at them and sat down slowly. It seems like the larger I get, the harder it is to stand.

The sky was now a mixture of orange and red. Sunsets had been in many of my life's precious moments; Jacob's determination in mending my broken heart, our simple dates by walking at the beach during sunset, our shy kisses exchanged ( though Jacob was far from shy after our first kiss), the day we committed to each other and today, the day Edward Cullen is gone forever from our lives. But my heart went out to him. Yes, Edward had made me feel an unimaginable pain when he left me but I had long forgiven him. Deep down, Edward is just a lost boy searching for someone to spend his infinite life with.

I was startled out of my thought when Jacob hovered in front of me, his eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay, Bells? You seem a little out today. Is it about the baby?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head. "No, Jake, I just have a lot in my mind today. Nothing to be worried about."

Jacob visibly relaxed and helped me on my feet. "Damn, honey, you're getting heavier!" he grunted teasingly. I mocked outrage and smacked his arm. "I only weigh heavy because _your _child is growing inside of me."

He laughed deep within his chest and led me inside the house. "Yes, and I couldn't be happier." He navigated us through the thick grass Jake forgot to mow last month and stepped inside our cozy kitchen.

"Wait right here, honey, I have something for you," he said and fled to the living room. Now what is this wolf up to now? I frowned when crashes and swears could be heard from the living room.

"You okay, Jake? Should I go help?" I hollered.

"No, I'm fine. You wait there!" he shouted back. My husband is definitely suspicious.

Within a few seconds, Jacob emerged from the living room with a CD player perched on his shoulder. I stifled a laugh at the scene he reminded me of. A terrible 80's jock who think he's so cool to be carrying around a huge boom box on his shoulder.

"Just _what _are you planning now, you mischievous wolf, you," I teased. Jacob laughed and placed the CD player on our kitchen counter before plugging it in. Almost immediately our snug house was filled with soft music. A gasped escaped my lips when the melody reached my ears.

"Jake, this is—"

"Our wedding song, yeah," he whispered and took me in his arms. Tears sprang to my eyes so I buried my head in his chest to cover up; I've learned that Jake gets upset when I cry. "I know I've hit my head several times before so excuse me if I forget the occasion," I mumbled to him. Jake chuckled and lifted my chin to lock our gazes.

"Today is the first time I fell in love with you, exactly 12 years ago," he explained. My mouth dropped in surprised. He remembered? 12 years ago?

"You mean that night on the beach, where I flirted with you?" I asked breathless. He nodded and grinned. God, here comes the water works. I rubbed at my eyes vigorously and kissed him sweetly.

"You—are the best—husband—ever lived—on Earth!" I muttered between kisses. He laughed and tightened his arms around me. "And you, Bella, are everything I ever wanted," he spoke softly. I closed my eyes as we swayed to the rhythm. Memories of our first dance as husband and wife flooded my mind. Jake was mirroring his actions exactly like that night. Holding me flushed but gently against his body, swaying us back and forth and whispering the lyrics to my ear.

He is my best friend, my love life, my husband, the father of my children. Most importantly, he is my sun, never failing to shine my life with his brightness and warmth.

"I love you, Jacob Black," I whispered.

"And I love you, Bella Black," he breathed back.

The night continued with just us molded together, surrounded by the sweet melody. There was nothing I could ever ask for more.

_**When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..**_

_**And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you**_

_**I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...**_

_**Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..**_

_**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...**_

_**And I will take **_

_**You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong **_

_**Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby**_

_**Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away **_

_**Every word I say is true  
This I promise you **_

_**This I promise you.**_

**I'm so sorry if the song is a bit cheesy or just want to make you vomit but to me, it sounds like a promise Jake would make to Bella, no? Oh and i'm really sad this story has ended :'( but of course, i'm already working on a new story called Oasis. Stay tuned ;)**

**FYI, check out Bella's wedding dress and cute little Ephraim Black on my profile :)**

**Oh and thank you for all my faithfull readers. I really appreciate your support throughout the whole story. Thanks a bunch! :)  
**


End file.
